


13 Reasons Why: Reader Inserts

by Stattic_Scribbles



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 35,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stattic_Scribbles/pseuds/Stattic_Scribbles
Summary: A collection of all my Reader Insert for 13 Reasons Why (both the tv series and book); Requests are open on my tumblr; please submit any requests there, as it helps me keep it more organized:https://stattic-writes.tumblr.com/post/184300196529/guidelines
Relationships: Clay Jensen/Reader, Hannah Baker/Reader, Jeff Atkins/Reader, Justin Foley/Clay Jensen, Justin Foley/Clay Jensen/Reader, Justin Foley/Reader, Scott Reed/Reader, Zach Dempsey/Reader, jeff atkins/ scott reed/reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	1. Overprotective: Scott

**Author's Note:**

> Scott Reed/Reader; reader is clays little sister, goes on a date with Scott, Clay and Justin go big bro mode

You’d been trying to keep dating Scott a secret; well at least from Clay and Justin. It was safe to say that as your older brother’s you weren’t looking forward to how they’d ‘protect your virtue’ as they had so strongly put it when your parent’s mentions Scott seemed nice when they met him while picking you up after school.  
“Scott as in..”  
“Yes Scott Reed.”  
“You hate baseball!” Justin interjects and Clay nods enthusiastically.  
“Just because I don’t care for sports doesn’t mean I don’t like him.”  
“Wait; you LIKE Scott!”  
“You better not-”  
“He asked me out yesterday and I said yes; we’re going on a date this Friday.”  
“Oh like hell you are!”

“We are; and if either of you try to sabotage it I won’t talk to you for a week and I’ll tell mom you both were high when she had that shitty dinner party.”  
“You little-”  
“He’s picking me up at six. And we’re going to dinner; and then he’s bringing me back by nine. So you just have to get through like twenty minutes of seeing him then you can relax.”  
“Dinner doesn’t take three hours.” Justin hisses and you huff at him.

“I still have the mace in my bag and i know not to take any drinks from him other than water and to call you or the police if I don’t feel safe.”  
“Good..” Justin rubs at the back of his neck and you sigh.  
“Thank you both for looking out for me but it’s just one date. And it’s to that burger place you guys always drag me too so it’ll be packed with witnesses.” You can see both Clay and Justin sigh relieved. You feel bad lying about the place you’re going too but you know they’re being paranoid.

“Oh my god Clay no!” You shove him back when Scott steps in from the sidewalk and you shove Justin when he moves to walk towards Scott.  
“I swear to god if either of you-”  
“Scott; you planning on fucking our sister?” Justin shouts from behind you and you turn to screech at him.  
“WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT!!! We’re just going to dinner!!!!!” You shove him and look pleadingly at Scott whose face is flushed.  
“Well if anyone hears anything, and anything happens to you; now we have Scott as a suspect; so don’t try it.”  
“He won’t even want to come in let alone take me on the date with what you just said!!!!”

“Okay; fair enough…SCOTT USE PROTECTION!!!” Clay shouts laughing when Scott trips slightly and you wilt allowing Justin and Clay to grin at him before pulling him into a half hug.  
“You better not-” Clay doesn’t finish Scott laughing a little.  
“I know, I know; the whole over protective brother thing… Y/N warned me but I really didn’t think you two would be this bad; like sheesh there a class you’re supposed to take in this or something?”  
“Yeah it’s right after we learn how to kill someone and hide the body…”  
“I’m guessing you two have been watching how to get away with murder.. Spoiler alert the-..”

“NO!” You shout shoving your hand over Scott’s mouth.  
“We’ve also been watching a bunch of those cold case shows soooooo….” You groan when Clay takes up where he left off in threatening Scott.  
“Can we just have this massive fuck all embarassing talk later; like after the date…”  
“So you want us to be over protective?”  
“No! I just want to go on my date and not have to deal with my brother’s being massive dicks.”  
“We’re your brothers; we’re supposed to be. It’s our job.”

“No your job is to leave me alone!”  
“Fine; fine we will.” You grin hugging both of them before following Scott to his car.  
“We following them in a few minutes” Justin grins and Clay nods.  
“Oh hell yeah; I don’t trust him at all.”


	2. Found: Justin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin Foley/Reader; Quote Challenge 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a sort of 'flash writing' challenge which you can view the rules for here; if you have any requests submit them through my Tumblr please
> 
> https://stattic-writes.tumblr.com/post/617902476499304448/quotes-challenge

Clay calls you when they find him; it hadn’t taken long he, Zach and a few others had stormed the streets and went a town over in every direction and found him huddled in an alley shaking and trying to cringe back from them.  
You hadn’t rushed into the room they’d brought him; Clay had said his parents had no problem trying to take care of Justin once he woke and you’d thanked them. They’d set up the spare room for him and when he woke jerking out of the bed and stumbling into the chair you’d set up for yourself.  
“Y/N?”

“Hey Justin; you’re safe; you’re in Clays house.”  
“I don’t.. Okay.” He resigns himself stumbling back to the bed and sinking down into it; he turns back and looks at you running his hand through his hair before grimacing.  
“Shower.”  
“Rest more; here; I don’t mind.” You playfully shove him back onto the bed and you can see the panic in his eyes before you simply sit next to him and sigh.  
“Sorry; thought; not about you; just someone else.”  
“It’s okay; you should rest.”  
“Mhhmm.” He nods and pulls you next to him and then throws the covers over both of you.

You know he’s fallen asleep when his hand seems to sink against where he’s draped it across you.  
“I know you don’t think much of anything about yourself… but I; I love you. _You might not be worth something to others; but you’re worth it to the world, for being in it._ “ You sigh when he doesn’t move; completely asleep and you find yourself dozing off as well.

It takes longer than you were expecting for Justin to bounce back; he’s always exhausted and jumpy he never sits still. Clay is even worried with how tense he always is; the only time he seems to be relaxed is when he;s in bed with you; having exhausted himself just by existing and pretending that everything is normal and sane and he didn’t spend go knows how long with who knows doing anything he could get his hands on to numb the fact he existed and everything he had done to Hannah and Jessica and everyone at school.  
You lay as you always do; next to him; his arm growing heavy as you repeat what you’ve been saying to him anytime you get the chance to.  
“ _You might not be worth something to others; but you’re worth it to the world, for being in it._ I love you Justin Foley; I always have.” He never wakes and you’re getting a little bit relieved his sleeping schedule is resetting so it’s not longer at three am when you whisper those words but midnight or some days even eleven.

He starts to settle but neither of you comment on the bag he has stashed at your house; not that you’re ever home; you’ve taken to spending as much of your time as possible with Justin and away from your parents and their overbearing hissing of ‘drug addict’ ‘unstable’ ‘dangerous’ when they know Justin can just hear them but they brush it off as him being out of earshot.  
You don’t really talk about his time away from the school; you don’t need to; he brushes off any of your worries and fears soothing them with kisses and dates and slowly rising grades.

He still has the cough he came into Clay’s house with but it seems since he’d made it his home he never shook the cough or the persistent comfort the thought of running he had. He’d shared it with you once; mumbling about plans to runaway; to find some small town where nobody knows either of you and you can grow into adults without Hannah and Bryce following you like they follow Clay and everyone else in this place.

He’d had an asthma attack; is what he’d assured you when he’d almost collapsed in the hallway; when he’d spit blood and tried to hide it from your worried face.  
“It’s just been a thing; sleeping outside wrecked my lungs.” He mumbles and you half support him as you slowly help him stand from where he’d crouched against the ground.  
“You want to ditch?” You nervously grip his shirt and he laughs; it sounds wet and you try to quell the panic that wants to drag him back to his room and wrap him in blankets and then drag him to the doctor.  
“No, I have that history test next period; but maybe after that; if I still feel like this.” He smiles and you can see how he winces when you see the blood on his teeth.  
“Sorry; forgot to drink water.”

You manage to stay over once again; you know Clay’s parents don’t actually mind and Justin was too tired to argue when you’d suggested spending the rest of the night in his bed.  
You can feel the pressure of his arm once more and you sigh turning to face him as he’s fully asleep once more.  
“You might not be worth something to others; but you’re worth it to the world, for being in it; I love you so much Justin.”

”You know I’m awake right; I’ve been awake since the beginning.” Justin mumbles and you freeze, he laughs a little half deepened by sleep and then grins although you can’t see it in the dark.  
“I love you too Y/N.” Your face heats up and you can feel his hand searching yours out.  
“You’ve done so much for me; i should be saying that to you; that _you might not be worth something to others; but you’re worth it to the world, for being in it._ Everyone always overlooks you; and I don’t want to ever do that.” You manage to bump your nose against his and then you slowly kiss him.


	3. Party: Scott Reed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott comes home to surprise reader for graduation

“Scott we can just video chat after if you really want to see me that badly.” You can hear him shuffling things over the phone.  
“Fine; but I want to see your robes! And ribbon; Justin told meeeee.” He laughs a little as you huff.  
“Seriously babe; I’ll send you a picture; it’s worth a thousand words anyways.”  
“Mush rather have you here…”  
“And why? I have to graduate here; not off at your college….”  
“Because I want to spend time with you; not around our friends or your parents.”  
“Well once I get my acceptance letter I’ll be sure to let you know where I’m going to you can spirit me away from my college responsibilities and into your bed.”

“I mean that’s most of the plan but I do want to actually see you; it feels like we haven’t gotten to spend any time together when I have been visiting; besides that one dinner date.”  
“Technically that was a group meal but you just made them take a different table.” You laugh over the phone and he sighs.  
“I KNOW!!! That’s the point; we’ve spent like no time alone!!! And you’re graduating; you were there for mine! I want to be there for yours.”  
“Well how about I plan on driving up right after graduation; to see you; I can get Justin and Zach in on it; they owe me.”  
“Babe don’t make Justin do it; he’s still recovering from that stay in the hospital…”  
“He can drive; he just can’t do any sports; driving is not a sport… I swear if you talk about racing…” He laughs before sighing.

“I would love that; almost as much as I love you.. Are you at least excited about graduation?” You can hear Scott smiling through the phone.  
“Yeah I am; it’ll be nice to; left…” You pause talking to Scott to nod to Justin who’s holding up two different napkins. He grins nodding and putting the one on the right down.  
“What was that about?” Scott grins from the other side of the phone and you start explaining how Clay of all people had decided that morning to throw you a graduation party. Justin and Zach had also been all for it and you’d gone along with it caught up in their excitement.  
“The group decided to throw me a graduation party.” You explain before Scott apologises for having to go; he has to finish an essay for later that day.

Scott sighs, hangs up and sends a message to Justin. Justin responds assuring him that you have no idea that the party is even out of the ordinary.  
“I doubt that.” Scott speaks into his phone balancing it on the dashboard of his car as he gets ready to drive back home to see you.  
“I just pulled the hospital card and she all but begged everyone else to get in on it since I ‘basically died for five whole minutes’..”  
“It wasn’t even two and you know it…”  
“Nah I don’t, I was dead.” Justin laughs when he hangs up; assure Scott that he’ll be able to make it to the party; might even make it to the actual graduation ceremony as well.

Scott doesn’t mind the drive; it’s nice to have time to himself and when he pulls over to grab lunch he groans at how different he sounds; he puts most of the growth he’s realized he’s gone through down to you helping him realize his mistakes and fault; and how you stuck by him to work with him.

”Justin this is dumb; I can’t believe you convinced Zach and Clay to get me an actual chauffeur to the restaurant we’re going to; you guys are so over.. The… top…..” You trail off watching as Scott pulls around the corner.  
“You really thought I was just going to sit around and miss your graduation party?” Scott laughs when Justin and Zach High five each other and him.  
“They planned this.” He smiles at them and you pull them into a quick hug of thanks before facing Scott after what feels like years of not seeing him.  
“I missed you.” You sigh into his chest when he pulls you into a hug.  
“I missed you.”

“Yeah apparently enough to drive for god knows how long non-stop to get all the way back here?” You grin at him pulling him down for a kiss.  
“Did you really want to see me in my graduation robes that badly?” You giggle and he grins.  
“Wanted to see them off; besides I owe you a graduation present.” He hums into your ear and you blush.  
“After dinner.” You laugh and he nods.  
“Of of course; I’m not going to spoil my dinner with dessert first; as much as I want to.”


	4. Overprotective Pt 2: Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overprotective Pt 2; Scott gets invited to dinner with everyone at the Jensen household

The date had gone well; despite Justin and Clay showing up furious that you had lied to them about the burger place. They weren’t as angry at you as they would have been; partially because you were the one to blame but also you were in the restaurant across the street.  
Still this gave them the excuse to corner Scott at lunch and smirk from over him.

“Since you’re so serious with Y/N; our sister.” Justin’s smirk grows; you know it’s because he likes being included in the family but Clay’s smirk also grows.  
“What are you two planning?” You watch them nervously.  
“Nothing besides inviting sweet Scott here to dinner; mom and dad wanted a family dinner; and we can’t have your new boyfriend missing out on that…”  
“I don’t think-” You scowl as a text lights up your phone, your mother asking if Scott likes anything particular since he’ll be coming for dinner on Friday. It’s Wednesday and you’re already dreading the weekend.  
“Yeah okay; I believe you; Scott you’ll be coming to dinner on Friday apparently. My mom just texted asking if you like anything specific?”  
“No Whatever your mother cooks will be lovely I’m sure.” He grins.

You’re not sure why you’re nervous you know Justin and Clay have forgiven you for the lying about your first date; and you’ve been on three other dates before your parents had decided, completely on their own as you were beginning to doubt, to invite him for dinner.  
“Oh sweetheart don’t worry; we just want to meet him…” Your mother coos and you nod nervously watching out of the window as Scott arrives.

” Mr. and Mrs Jensen; pleasure.” Scott grins as he shakes there hands and offers your mother flowers; you can hear Clay hissing ‘show off’ under his breath and Justin chuckles.  
“So you play baseball?” Your father asks and Scott nods.  
“Trying to get to college on a scholarship; make it a little less stressful on the wallet. Plus it looks good on any application; allows me to put I’m a team player and good with working in groups as well as management.” He grins back to your father who’s general look of ‘if you hurt my daughter you die’ has softens to a ‘I might maim you’ You count it as a success although your mother’s face hasn’t changed from pleasantly surprised since Scott had given her the flowers. You know he’s already won her over and by the looks of your father he’s in the process of winning him over as well. Of course you can see how Clay and Justin still glare; when they think no one besides Scott can see although you glare back at them any chance you get.

“You two seem bothered by Y/N’s choice of date.” Your father speaks when your mother goes to get dessert. Justin and Clay look embarrassed but then Justin swallows and sighs.  
“He’s not; when I knew him before; before I came here; he wasn’t a good person…”  
“ A good person?” Your father’s frown is returning and Justin nods.  
“He joked about some stuff you shouldn’t joke about…”  
“But he moved past it.” You snap and Justin glares at you.  
“And how would you know that. Besides you lying to us about where you were going to be doesn’t exactly inspire confidence in your words.”  
“He won’t do anything; it was just a dumb joke; and how do you know about it anyways?”  
“The entire town knows about that and worse because of the stupid trial! You really think we’re going to just let the fact he was joking about sexual assault slide.”

“Sexual assault?” You mother looks worried as she brings in a buttermilk pie and you grin reaching for it.  
“It was a dumb joke he was young.” You counter and Justin glares.  
“What Justin?”  
“And you aren’t?”  
“I’m basically the same age as you when you ran from home and wandered the streets like a-”  
“Y/N.” You father snaps and you huff apologizing to Justin who nods.

”Sorry.. I’m just; I know you guys are looking out for me. It’s just a little suffocating.” You mumble after the plates have been cleared and your parents are making you and Justin do the dishes  
“We’ve all; we’ve all done bad things… everyone has, that shouldn’t be a reason to hate someone.” you continue and Justin sighs shaking his head.  
“We’ve done bad things; but you haven’t. I don’t want you doing something you’ll regret or that’ll drag you down into this town’s shadows.”


	5. Sweater: Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott Reed/Reader; using the quote “are you wearing my sweater” and “Please just go tell her how you feel, you’re driving me insane and i just want to read in pieces w/o your heart eyes distracting me

You weren’t dating Scott Reed, a rising star in the baseball world. You were not flirting with him and you were pretty sure he didn’t even know you existed beyond the time you’d bumped into him at Monet; he’d rushed out complaining about being late for practice and leaving his sweater on the bench.  
You’d taken it to return it when you saw him next; that’s all you meant. Of course your mother washed it and by then you’d figured no one would notice if you wore it; it was cold out and your favourite hoodie had gotten soaked from track practice.  
“Are you wearing my sweater?” You can hear Scott Reed speaking but you’re too distracted by the way he tilts his head to do anything but stare.  
“Hello? Y/N?” He grins a little when you jump and you laugh nervously.  
“Uh; yeah; you left it in Monet’s and I was going to give it back but it was colder then I thought today so I wore it to stay warm.”  
“Keep it.” He laughs as he leaves and you stumble slightly on your way to class surprised that he knows your name.

“Okay Jesus Christ, whatever side piece is dragging your attention away from our english essay can you just finish eyefucking and-” Justin’s jumps slightly at the glare Scott shoots him.  
“Fine; please go tell her how you feel; you’re driving me insane and I just want to read in peace without your heart eyes distracting me from the essay notes I need to take. OH MY GOD It’s Y/N isn’t it??? That’s the girl who has your hoodie; you know she has a part time job here right? Well of course you do since you’ve been stalking her right? I mean it’s why we’ve been meeting here for the past two weeks.” Justin grins laughing a little and Scott just deepens his glare pulling his book up to his face to avoid blushing in front of his friend.  
“Hey Y/N!” Justin grins and you turn excitedly from where’d you emerged from the stock room after your shift finished.

“Hey; Justin, are you working on the english essay?”  
“Yeah; Scott’s supposed to be my partner but he’s not much help…”  
“Aw is he not a fan of the scottish play then?”  
“It’s Macbeth..”  
“I know but it’s bad luck at a theatre to say the name of that play; it’s just..” You wrinkle your nose laughing at Scotts horrified expression.  
“Bad luck?”  
“Yeah; maybe it’ll affect your love life.” Justin laughs and the glare Scott shoots him makes him turn back to you.  
“What do you think about all this Y/N? You think it’ll affect his love life?”  
“Well I guess? I mean it depends whatever he wants good luck in; statistically it’s likely to be his love life; since he’s been coming here almost everyday before practice; you’re looking for someone.” You laugh a little when he turns the glare on you.  
“It’s not hard to figure out since you have baseball practice the day after we have track.” Scott almost looks ashamed before Justin grins like he’d remembered some big secret and you’re about to drag him behind the counter to beg him not to mention anything about the crush you have on Scott.  
“So; I heard someone has a crush and-”

“YOU FUCKING-” You and Scott snap at the same time and Justin laughs folding his book closed and waving; leaving the both of you to sit awkwardly staring at each other.  
“So; you have a crush on me?” You ask hopefully and Scott swallows nodding.  
“Yeah I’m sorry if-”  
“I have a crush on you; it’s why I got pissed at Justin.” Scott responds and you grin.  
“So I don’t have to give you your sweater back ever?”  
“Ever?”  
“Well assuming you have a crush on me and want to date me..” Your grin grows when he blushes more.

“Then I get to keep your sweater. Unless you really really want it back.” You laugh when he shakes his head and you pull it from the bag as he packs his things up as Monet’s is starting to close.  
“Same time tomorrow?”  
“No I have track practice; so you can sit in the bleachers and play cheerleader.” He grins nodding and following you out.


	6. Fourth: Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott/reader being bff’s and planning a fourth of july trip; it rains so they’re stuck in a tent and realize they have feelings for each other.

When Scott had asked you about going away for the fourth of July you’d squashed down the feelings you’d felt and grinned. Fourth of July was no time for romance; it was fireworks and BBQ’s and family getting slightly too drunk and panicking at the sparklers your family had lit; as far as Clay was concerned which is why he avoided the invitation. You had some thoughts that Scott had only said it since Clay had been sitting next to you when he asked and they way Scott looked sort of sick when he offered had you worried he was jealous of Clay; you decided to talk to him on the drive out of town; it was only a half hour to the firework stand but then another almost two hours to the campsite.

”You really had to pick this playlist?” Scott gestures to the stereo and you grin nodding feverishly.  
“It’s our playlist! You really think I’m going to miss the chance to blast all of the best hits and memories we’ve had?” You can see him smiling as he drives and you pretend to be asleep. You can catch him watching you and you wonder what you look like to him because all you see is one of the most beautiful people and kind souls; despite everything he’d done in the past; you’d stood by him and helped him relearn proper behaviour. You can’t count the number of times he’d thanked you; or his parents and other people had thanked you. You weren’t really sure why what you had said had gotten through to him but you were relieved he wasn’t making shitty jokes or being creepy towards any girls. You tried to avoid thinking about him with other girls; not that he seemed to date anyone recently.

”So we want three black cats, seven bottle rockets and fifteen sparklers?”  
“Fifteen packs of sparklers??” You stare and Scott furrows his brow.  
“They don’t sell them individually?”  
“No they sell them in like packs of thirty.”  
“Holy shit that’s awesome!”  
You laugh at Scott smiling and gathering the fireworks he’d paid for before putting them into the car.  
“So we can stop for food in a few miles?” He grins and you point out the signs you can see; the last town area before the campground.  
“So umm burgers, burgers, or burgers?” You point to each of the signs as you drive by; he circles back and pulls into the burger joint you’d both passed last; you had a soft spot for their malts and it seemed Scott remembered when you told him two years ago the last time you’d both gotten to go out here. Of course that was before Hannah; and before the school fell apart and you push away the rest of that train of thought focusing on the malt you have left to finish.  
“You okay Y/N?”

“Yeah just thinking about the last time we were here. It feels like a lifetime ago; I mean two years a lot can change..” You force a smile and Scott grins back; you can feel the false smile you’ve given getting a little more real as he nods; eyes lighting up with a memory.  
“Yeah; remember your hair back then; you’d done it the night before because you wanted a change.”  
“Oh my god; nooooo Scottt shut uppppppppppppp.” You whine and shove the malt he’d gotten slightly so he frantically grabs at it; he saves his but of course yours spills down your front. 

He laughs and you frown grabbing the jacket he’d taken off and marching to the bathroom to wipe the melting malt from your front. You manage to get most of it off but your shirt is soaked so you peel it off and try to dry yourself off with the paper towels in the bathroom and then zip up Scott’s jacket over your bra and sigh knowing the spare clothes you’d packed are at the bottom of the trunk in the car. You resign yourself to the rest of the drive being wrapped in Scott’s hoodie which you don’t really mind.  
“Oh you didn’t use it as a rag.” he grins and you nod furrowing your brow when Scott’s eyes land on your shirt in your hands.  
“We should get going.” He mumbles and you nod confused at why he’s suddenly so closed off.

The drive is the same way and you manage to change; deciding that you’re going to make him go swimming before lighting the fireworks off later.  
“We should go swimming.” You echo the words from before you’d left the diner and then offer out his jackers to try to make peace.  
“Oh um thanks..” He nods and you gesture from the tent frowning when Scott flicks water onto your face.  
“Can’t go swimming in the rain.” You pout and then sigh, nudging him over in the tent; you still end up sitting next to him and he offers his jacket back out to cover the shirt you were wearing over your swimsuit.  
“Sorry; we can’t even do the fireworks; this is such a shit fourth of july.” You pout and Scott shrugs.  
“I mean I get to spend it with you so it’s not that bad.”  
“We’re stuck in a tent.”

“Yeah we are; I’m not just out here by myself looking like an idiot.”  
“Glad I could save you from looking like an idiot then.” You grin and him but he doesn’t smile back.  
“Aw come on Scott; it’s not that bad; I’m sure it’ll stop raining soon and then we can actually go swimming and light fireworks.”  
“No I think I’d rather this..”  
“Being stuck in a tent with me?”  
“Being with you.”  
“Oh.” You scoot closer to him and he grins shyly; wrapping his arm around you.  
“I’m sorry about the diner; I think you thought I was upset at you; I wasn’t; I just; you looked really cute.”  
“I was just wearing your jacket?” You prompt, confused at what he’d find cute about that.  
“Yeah; you were wearing my clothes; it was cute.”  
“Since when has me wearing your clothes been cute?” He shrugs again and you shove his shoulder.  
“Seriously; you’re not just messing with me are you?”  
“No; I just; I think I always thought you were cute? I mean like I admitted that I liked you to myself a while ago.” He freezes slowly, turning to you in horror, his face bright pink.

“Like me?”  
“No; um maybe; yeah; I’d like to date you.”  
“Wait we went from liking me to dating me?”  
“If you want?”  
“Why wouldn’t I?” He responds and you know your face now looks like his did moments ago.  
“You like me back?”  
“Well technically I like you first and; wait; what do you mean back?”

“Umm like an exchange? You like me and I like you back..”  
“Oh.”  
“This still isn’t the worst thing I can imagine; it’s actually turning out to be a really great fourth of July.”  
“How? It’s pouring rain outside.”  
“Yeah; and we’re sharing a tent. Here, so we don’t get any wetter; unless you want.” He grins and you flush at the implication as he zips the opening up.


	7. Galaxy: Justin/Reader/Clay (family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader/Justin/Clay; dyeing Clay’s hair set in a similar 'au' to the Overprotective imagines; Reader is Clay's sister and Justin has been adopted into their home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the hair I was imagining: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DYRzJoEWAAAw4uj.jpg

Clay had been scheming. You and Justin had been trying to enjoy one of the many summer days relaxing and half sleeping half playing whatever video game Clay had left on the tv the night before. You’d made it a personal mission to tank Clay’s scores and Justin was more than happy to help. Despite this blatant sabotage Clay has yet to come out from his room for the morning and you pause the game when you hear the door open but he’s clearly trying to avoid the both of you.

“What’re you-”

“You’re going out! Like out into town!!” Justin interrupts you and you want to scowl but Clay just nods and you huff.

“You’re gonna go off without us! Your own siblings!!! Clay I’m wounded.” Clay just narrows his eyes and then points to Justin.

“He’s not-”

“Don’t you dare tell him he’s adopted… oh no.” You fake shock and Justin pretends to cry.

“Clay you have to take us with you! To make Justin feel better!”

“Fine get in.” He huffs, unlocking his car and you and Justin shove each other for shotgun.

“So; where are we going?” Justin grinned after Clay had pulled in to get coffee.  
“Do you two never listen? Last night at dinner I said I was going to dye my hair.”

“WE CAN HELP!!!!!” You and Justin shout grinning and Clay cringes.

“Okay, fine help; sounds good.”

“No I’m not letting you pick the colour!!”

“But you said!”

“I said you two could come with me to help me pick! Not that you’d be making the decision…”

“So that’s a no on fuschia and pastel pink streaks?”

“Does my hair look long enough to streak?” Clay snaps.

“Y/N’s is.”

“No this is for my hair… I was thinking green…”

“Do you know how gross green fades…” Clay stays silent as you question him.

“I was thinking like firetruck red.” Justin grins having put the pinks back, you can tell he just grabbed the next colour although he double takes and hovers his hand around the orange.

“What about we each pick a colour!!” You grin and Clay sighs.

“No. I’ll look like a neapolitan ice cream.”

“That’s the best flavour and you know it.” Justin grins laughing when Clay grabs the red dye and shoves it back.

You can see the way clay’s looking at the dark blue and you nudge the purple you’d picked up forward.

“What about a galaxy… like swirls of blue and purple.” Justin prompts and Clay hums in agreement.

You make it home without any other incidents and your parents allow you all to cram into the master bathroom provided you cover the entire floor with a tarp. You do so and both you and Justin slip twice on it. Clay doesn’t and he watches nervously as you and Justin mix the colours.  
“So we have to bleach all his hair right?” Justin grins laughing at the shocked face Clay pulls.

“No we’re gonna at least dump the blue on first and see if it sticks.”

“So we’re going to waste the hair dye I just paid money for so you two can play doctor frankenstien.”

“No!”

“He wasn’t even a doctor.” Justin mutters and you laugh; the grip you have on the tube of dye faltering.

“Aww..” You huff when the purple manages to drip onto the tarp. Clay narrows his eyes and nudges it with his foot; you squeak when he manages to just squeeze out more.

“You’d think you didn’t want the purple.” Justin teases and Clay sighs.

“I’m not really looking forward to the two of you bleaching my hair.” He confesses and you narrow your eyes; Justin gasps looking slightly hurt.

“You really think I; someone who has had bleached hair; would ever mess it up on purpose!”

“Well no offense but you had roots man; it looks gross.”

“It was an aesthetic choice.”

“Oh and dyeing my hair galaxy isn’t?” He jabs back and you grin, ignoring his protests and you squirt half of the tube of purple straight onto his head.


	8. Post Runaway: Justin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin/Reader; Justin thinks you hate him once he returns from running away

”Justin’s gone.” Clay’s the one to tell you and you’re not sure why. You knew he’d been stressed; well that was an understatement but you’d pushed thinking about it aside; assuring him that you were always there to talk; but never pushing deeper; never intervening in the way he apparently needed.

Your life is a haze for the next few passings of time; you’re not even sure yourself how long time has passed but Clay keeps you steady; even the rest of the school seems oddly comforting to you.

You don’t think about what Justin’s doing to survive or where he is or really anything about him; all it leads to is you crying curled up in the nurse’s office wondering what you did or didn’t do that made him leave without saying anything.

Time passes differently; Clay says it’s because you’re depressed and Scott always laughs at this and says it just because you miss Justin. Clay always shoots Scott a look like he’s the biggest idiot on the planet but you catch them talking after school; you know they’re planning something and you didn’t mean to eavesdrop but you catch Justin’s name and it’s all you can do to not shove yourself into the conversation.

“Seriously Y/N’s worrying me; hell Justin being AWOL is worrying me.”

“He told us all to fuck off. We should respect that.”

“You know he wasn’t actually serious? He was trying to get us off his back; to let him leave guilt free. Hell if Y/N and him had had a fight he would’ve taken off that night I’m sure of it.”

“Well; we just have to drag him back; he’s what one fifty soaking wet; we can lift that..”

“Fine; we’re not telling Y/N. She’ll try to go along with us and you know he’ll freak out; besides we don’t know what he’ll be like.” You knew what Scott meant; that Justin might be dabbling in whatever his mother drowned herself in.

“Hey Y/N; don’t freak out…” Clay starts and you can see Scott roll his eyes and wince.

“Jensen stop that shit.”

“Fuck off Scott.”

“Where’s Justin.” You snap and Clay jerks a little at the anger in your voice.

“He’s at Clay’s.”

”Okay-”

“No.” Scott’s hand closes around your shoulder.

“No?” You growl.

“He’s my boyfriend Scott!”

“He doesn’t need you right now. Stay out of it.” Scott shoves you back and you snarl, trying to shove past him but his entire arm catches you and swings you back.

“Leave it alone Y/N, don’t make a scene.”

“You want me to not make a scene; Mr. I joke about rape after a girl killed herself of dealing with seeing it.” You’re fuming and Clay’s face twists in a way you hadn’t known.

“Y/N. Dont. He’s sick.”

“Sick?” You furrow your brow and Clay nods slowly.

“Oh; umm okay.. Sorry Scott.” you step back and look towards Clay.

“Fill me in?”

“Nothing serious; he just; he’s a little out of it; pretty dehydrated and that…” You can tell he’s not saying something but you’re not sure what it is or what are the right questions to ask to get Clay to fold.

Justin had asked for you; finally. It’s what Scott had passed on from Clay when they’d both left for lunch and come back offering you a bag of cold fries. You’d made plans to go over after school and you weren’t sure why you were so nervous.

Scott hadn’t bothered coming and Clay said both he and his parents were going out for a few hours to see a movie; you knew that was by Justin’s request. You wonder how badly he missed you; or what he needed to confess considering he didn’t want anyone else to hear.

”It’s fine! I get it! You hate me for sleeping around and; and doing all sorts of shit when I was gone!!!” He’d snapped when after you had greeted him and sat at the edge of the bed you remained silent; waiting for him to speak.

“What are you talking about Justin?”

“You think I don’t know that you know what I was doing!!! I’m sure Clay told you everything!!!”

“All he told me was they’d found you and then he wouldn’t let me see you for the next two weeks because you were recovering!!!! What happened Justin..”

“Why do you care; you hate me.”

“Why do you think that?” You can’t help your voice panic; what runs through your mind at Justin’s assumed hatred of you; maybe you really did miss some big clue he’d left. You can feel the anxiety creeping up, the hissing thoughts that it’s your fault and you’re sure you look miserable with how the anger seems to drain from Justin.

“Y/N? You do hate me right?” His nervousness catches you off guard.

“Do you want me too? Would that make it easier?” You shiver, assuring yourself you’ll do whatever’s best for him; if he wants to tell the school he ran away because of you’ll be happy to play that part in his life.

“Well I hate me; why wouldn’t you hate me too.”

“Well for starters I love you; always have always will; and secondly, nothing you’ve done while gone is hate able; you were just trying to survive.”

“You love me?”

“Of course; I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t and I wouldn’t have agreed to date you otherwise.” You scoot closer on the bed and he hesitantly opens his arms which you crawl next to him on the bed; sighing as you rest your head against his chest.

“It sounds like there’s wind in your chest.”

“Well I am breathing.” He laughs a little and you shake your head.

“No like wind rattling something.”


	9. Friendship Break: Scott Reed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott/Reader;Scott tries to confess to reader, reader thinks he’s ‘friend breaking up with her’

Scott had been acting weird for the past week and you chalked it up to both you and him breaking up with your now exes. You break-up had been messy and public and full of screaming; as anything would be in this town. Scott had apparently become single only an hour after that; although you didn’t know about it until two whole days later. You’d heard from half the baseball team them all making jokes and giving you sly looks that confused you.

“So you couldn’t even tell your best friend that you’d broken up.” You hold your hand over your heart and fake annoyance.

“You didn’t.”

“Did you not see the televised event? I’m sure it’s over ten thousand hits on youtube by now.” You sneer a little at your ex’s idea of humiliating you. Scott shrugs and you sit down on the bench that you’d been standing by.

”We shouldn’t be friends.” Scott spits out and you freeze shoving him away from where he’d tried to sit closer.

“What the fuck Scott. You know what; fine! Since you’ve been so distant lately just fuck off!!”

“What? No I-”

“I don’t give a shit; not since Clay and Justin and you were talking and then I overheard them.”

“Overheard them what?”

“Your ex broke up with you cause you wanted someone else!! The entire reason you got with them was because they looked like whoever you were pinning after like a lovesick puppy.”

“Y/N it’s-”

“NO! I just got fucking publicly humiliated two days ago and then I find out my best friend dumped the person who was apparently the love of his life cause he wanted to go after someone else! And to top that all off you never asked if I was okay! All you’ve done is make shitty jokes about being single and making me feel worse about being alone.”

“But I’m-”

“You’re not here Scott; you’re off chasing whoever’s ass you want.”

“Y/N; can; can I just start all of that over…” You sigh, swallowing an insult and nod.

“Why?”

“I just think it would make everything make more sense.. Just; give me a chance?”

“Yeah, sure; so what is it you want to say?”

“I don’t think we should be friends; just hear me out.” Scott looks suddenly very nervous and you settle, relaxing on the bench as Scott looks tenser and nervous.

“Okay; so not friends?”

“I want to date you. I; you breaking up with; I just; I want a chance with you.”

You blink, staring at him for a moment before, you’re about to laugh at the absurdity of what he’s just confessed. He holds his hand up and you swallow it; waiting for him to explain the joke; how it was an attempt to make you feel better. Instead he tentatively reaches for your hand.

“Do you remember after I got dumped; and Coach threatened to kick me out of the team?” You nod deciding to just let him ramble on with whatever point he’s trying to make to you.

“That was such a shitty time for me; then the whole trial happened and the bullying thing and; anyways; point is this last year has been super shitty for me and you’ve always been there. Hell you’ve always been there for me since middle school I guess. And I realized that I’ve grown to like you way more than a friend should. But with everything that’s been happening I wasn’t sure if you liked me back; or would even want me in that way because of what’s been going on.” He takes a breath, pausing before continuing despite his voice shaking slightly.

“You’ve always been there for me and I know I’ve been pulling back but it’s just because i’ve realized I have feelings for you and I don’t think you really like me in that way, especially not with how I’ve been acting so I just want to improve myself but I also don’t want to lose you. I thought you deserved to know. I like you. I want to date you. However you decide I still want to be your friend.”

“Wait so you’re friend breaking up with me because you want to date me?”

“Friend breaking up?” Scott looks confused and starts to shake his head but you interrupt his confusion.

‘Well I mean you did say you do want to stay friends; and we can’t very well be in a relationship without being friends in the first place; but pulling a whole “I don’t want to be your friend anymore’ speech is a little unnerving; even if i was feeling- sorry; um yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes I want to date you; how about we start with a movie? At eight tomorrow night?”

“Yeah; yeah sounds good.”


	10. Fists Up: Justin/Reader/Clay (family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin/Reader/Clay; Reader is their little brother who gets into a lot of trouble and they’re protective of him when a gang try to mess with him

Clay considers himself lucky when he breaks up the fight you’ve landed yourself in. It was two against one and with Clay having shown up it was now even; odds which the two planning to beat you to pulp were not fond of. You were sure the recognised Clay; pretty much everyone in town did now; even if these guys were just drifting into town they still seemed aware and knew not to mess with him.

“You can’t just fight anyone you see!” Clay rounds on you when you get closer to home; you can see Justin waiting; he’s hovering at the corner and you know Clay had called him; you were sure they were both likely searching for you. You don’t tell them why you were fighting; why you’d gotten in their faces and crooned taunts at them until they’d left any mention of Hannah alone. People never asked why you’d end up in fights;

”Why they fuck else would I fight if not for attention? Come on you really can’t be that stupid can you?” Clay hesitates and you step forward shoving him back.  
“Seriously?” You hiss and Justin glares.

“You two really never got it? Mom and dad were sooooo busy with Justin and his addiction; Justin and his illness; and yeah I get it; serious problems but it made me so angry you had to go through that! Alone until we came along!! And then no one talked about you as a person! Just; ‘wow I sure am glad the Jensen’s tried to help; they are so kind and caring!! Nothing about you; no one in this town cares…” You turn back to Clay glare sinking on your face again.  
“And you; everything was fine until you couldn’t step up and ask that dead girl out and then those stupid tapes coming out after she dies and you do nothing!” You hiss and Clay holds his hands up in surrender; you charge him anyways; he’s only slightly taller than youtube far stronger and he easily wraps you in a hug; stopping you from moving.

“That just sounds like you care too much; not that you’re actually angry.”  
“I AM!”  
“For us.” Justin half laughs and offers out the box he was holding; you open it revealing an old pair of boxing gloves.  
“Might help you work on your issues. Plus it’s not really a team sport.” You can see where the three of you glare over to where Scott is.  
“Thanks.” You sigh; hugging both of them.

Your parents are at least a little relieved you’ve stopped picking fights with anything that moves. You preferred targeting the hit dummy they had gotten you.  
Of course this doesn’t mean other people have stopped wanting to pick fights with you. You’d managed to amass a fairly long list of enemies; or at least people you’d won against that were begging for a rematch.  
Which is how you find yourself in a five against one battle in what you assume is the gang of one of the guys you beat up for calling Justin a slut.  
It’s only an hour after school so you know Justin and Clay won’t actually look for you until another hour has passed; they’ve always let you do your own thing for an hour since you preferred to walk home whenever you could.

“Can you at least not get blood on my shirt; it’s new.” It wasn’t new; that was a lie but it was one your mother had bought you for your birthday and like hell you were going to drag yourself home after ruining it. You’re distracted by this train of thought; the idea of even running away and living out in some other town fighting for money.  
You dodge the first two strikes but of course as there is four more than you can fight off one of them backs you against the wall and you’re sure would have broken your nose had you not slid out from the guys grasp and managed to get two whole concrete slabs down the sidewalk before one of them swept your legs and you’d then definitely broken your nose falling onto it.  
“You fucking suck!” You slur slightly; your nose pinching your voice weird and naseled.

“Y/N!!!” You cringe slightly trying to wipe as much of the blood as possible onto your jacket but one of the other guys holds you down as Clay and Justin come running up.  
“Move along Jensen; this isn’t one of those you want to concern yourself with.”  
“My god damn little brother sure as hell is someone I want to concern myself with.” You almost laugh; you know you would have if you had seen their faces; no doubt they had paled and maybe even looked scared. Justin helps you up and you almost want to snap at them but all that happens when you stand is you sway a little and slump into Clay when he opens his arms to support you.  
“Come on Y/N. Let’s get you to the doctor.”

“Why?”  
“Because I’m your brother and I care about you; despite what you think. Justin and I both care.” Clay laughs a little when you sneeze; screaming in pain afterwards and Justin offers you his black hoodie to staunch the bleeding.


	11. Dog Days: Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott Reed/Reader; No specified plot (slight College AU)

Scott Reed had too many secrets. It was only a matter of time till they had gotten out; and with the tapes and then the polaroids and then the trial it wasn’t surprising when things he’d said; things he’d done and less that decent pictures he’d taken of himself start to surface after he graduated. He seems to take it all in stride; and it’s not surprising. He’s too important on the baseball team to warrant any sort of serious action taken against him. And the court and rest of the school seem daily pleased with how scared and seriously he took the community service that was simply advised to him. He’d chosen to pick up trash but that had become too competitive as the supervisor had stated so the judge steered him towards working at the animal shelter, walking various animals to burn off energy.

This was how you met Scott Reed; not through school; or at a party, not that he seemed to go to them anymore; but as a college freshman, covered in various dogs as he threw balls or just sat and petted them.  
You’d see him coming and going wearing old baseball hoodies and faded logo shirts for various sports teams; nothing he wouldn’t mind getting damaged. 

You’d seen him stop for coffee for the entire group of volunteers. You decide to pay it back; getting to the shop earlier than him to order everyone’s preferred drinks; you’re thankful the barista recognises the volunteer shirt you wear; and that she knows each of the orders. She confesses she just has them written down on a sheet but you thank her anyways.  
“Y/N; right?” Scott turns grinning and you nod at him as he’s standing in line behind you.  
“I’m guessing this is the group order then?”

“Yeah. You’re Scott Reed right? Since we have Scotty as well I just wanted to make sure.” You explain as his face falls and he nods.  
“I’m Scott Reed.” He bite on his lip and you’re confused by how upset he looks; as if he’s waiting for you to connect him to something horrible.  
“I’m guessing you’re the one who gets the Chai pumpkin Latte with almond milk then?” You grin reading the list of drinks and he nods slowly.  
“You’re not freaked out…”  
“About?” You furrow your brow as he takes the drinks from you and you both get ready to walk some of the senior dogs.  
“I’m Scott Reed; you remember Hannah Baker; the girl who killed herself in high school… and then that trial because..” He can’t seem to say anything and you can see the way he swallows and his eyes mist slightly.

“It sounds awful; I’m sure but I won’t hold that against you; at least assuming you’ve changed since whatever went on… I’m also judging, by your reaction you had something to do with some of it.” He just nods and you smile softly.  
“Well; would you consider telling me over dinner?” He grins but it falters before he grins again.  
“I will; but only if I pay; I owe you for drinks this morning.”  
“How about you just get them tomorrow?”  
“We’re off tomorrow.”  
“I know.” You laugh a little when his face pinks.  
“We should go walk the dogs..” You nod hand wrapping around the leash as you walk out with him. You attached the ‘adopt me’ bandanas you usually use and grin as a couple people seem to walk on a more direct route to the shelter after passing you.  
“I could tell you about it now; if you want..”  
“Well as much as I want to hear it; you need to be comfortable telling me.”  
“And dinner would be that?”  
“Well it would give you more time to plan out what you’re going to say; or you could even write it out and then give me it to read; so there’s not as much pressure.”

“Oh that’s a good point; having time to organize my thoughts will help.”  
“Is it that serious?” You frown a little and his face turns pink once again.  
“When it happened it was; it still hurts; but I more meant that you’ll be a distraction..”  
“Oh; just like this even?” You grin and he laughs a little  
“I can be more of a distraction later if you want.”


	12. Glasses: Scott/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott/Reader; reader is being bullied by Monty and Bryce for wearing glasses; and Scott finally gets the courage to ask her to be his girlfriend

Week three of having to wear your old glasses had left you with no teasing; of course knowing you were just getting a more updated pair; a slightly higher prescription left you dreading the teasing you were going to get. It had only been bad when you were in second grade; when Bryce had broken your glasses and you’d gotten your older ones.

With the addition of Monty and the rest of Bryce’s ‘friends’ you knew once they noticed the switch, you’d be new fresh meat to tease.

“Hey Y/N!” You grin a little waving at Scott with the clipboard in your hands

“What’s this?”

“Your stat’s you were complaining the other day at practice; I uh, i overheard you and thought I could help.”

“You rounded up all my stats so you could help me?”

“Well that’s sort of what I do; I’m the reference keeper for the sports teams.”

Bryce is grinning and you’re already scowling; wiping the rain from the old pair of glasses. You’re not sure what his plan is but you can tell that whatever it is you’re not going to like it.

Scott seems to be hanging out with you more; and you’re not really sure why but you’ll one hundred percent take the protection that hanging around him offers; not that that’s the only reason you’re hanging around him; the crush you have on him just keeps growing but you’ve managed to keep it under control for the most part. Until he invites you to lunch; right after you’re supposed to pick up your new glasses.

”Wow I didn’t think you could get worse but then you had to try to make fucking telescopes a fashion statement.” Monty’s voice rises when you walk by. Of course he and Bryce were at Monet’s where else would they be; you try to avoid any eye contact. Which isn’t hard, you’re already developing a small headache; you doubt it’s from your glasses yet; you’ve only been wearing them for less than an hour.

You can vaguely hear Bryce and Monty scoffing and laughing, but you don’t actually catch what they say; you’re sure that they’ll have plenty of insults tomorrow at school.

You miss Bryce’s foot; and as a result you trip; stumbling and flushing in embarrassment.

“Even with those ugly ass glasses you still can’t see where you’re going.” Monty snickers at Bryce’s comment and you try not to shrink back when you can feel someone offer you a hand.

“Will you two fuck off.” Scott snaps and pulls you closer to him; you can feel your face heating up but you know you’ll be able to brush it off as embarrassment this time. Scott grins at them, leaning forward slightly and their drinks spill onto their laps.

“Sorry.” Scott apologises to Bryce and Monty but you can tell he doesn’t really mean it.

“Sorry.” He assures you when he makes it back to the table he’d secured with you.

“About them or about you?”

“Them; I’m not at all sorry for what I did to them. Is that the first time?”

“Recently; it used to be a lot worse when I had my old pair. And when we were all younger.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Scott looks offended and you tilt your head at him confused.

“About what? They’ve always made fun of me; at least it was just my glasses and not how I actually look.” You sink a little in your seat.

“They’d bully you over your looks?” Scott seems annoyed and you look confused.

“You’re aware this is Bryce and Monty right? Bryce who; you know…” You nod your head and Scott pales.

“Right I; i try not to think about it.”

“Nice you have that luxury.” Scott looks shamed but then looks back up grinning a little.

“What?”

“Well I mean; I know how to get them off your back; they’re pretty uh, piggish and stereotypical so..”  
“Are you suggesting a fake dating thing to get them off of teasing me?”

“Well no; an actual date? If you want to, that is.”

“Is that not what this is?” You grin a little and he turns pink, joining in on your laughter.

“I’ve always had a bit of a crush on you.” He admits and you nod.

“I’ve had a bit of a crush on you as well; I’m surprised you haven’t noticed it.”

“I might have a little.”

“Just a little?” You laugh looking away and he nods.

“I asked coach about your work with all the team’s statistics; he said he’d never seen you with anyone else.”


	13. Overprotective Pt 3: Scott/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overprotective Pt 3; Clay/Justin finally approve of Scott and Readers relationship, they have a talk and give their blessing

The dinner had been a success. Well you’d consider it that; both Clay and Justin seemed to accept Scott.

You were dreading school on Monday; know they’d probably be back to the usual overprotective brothers; or worse teasing you and Scott. You’re not sure which you’d prefer and you’d rather just avoid all of it all together.

Monday had come too fast for your liking; and while you were enjoying the breakfast Scott had brought as he got off first period for practice.

You’d been strategically avoiding Justin and Clay while in school, it had worked all of Monday and most of Tuesday but the shared English class you had with Justin and Scott. Scott was seated three desk diagonal from you, and Justin was right next to you. You were constantly bothering Justin to swap seats, and today was no exception. You sit down expecting him to throw and arm around you, instead you find the guy who usually sits next to Scott nodding at you.

“What?” you narrow your eyes and he laughs a little.

“Justin paid me ten bucks to swap seats with him for the class, no idea what he’d do that!” You glare at Justin who waves at you from two seats over. 

You’re paranoid for the entire class and when the bell rings you corner him at lunch.

“What the fuck Justin; what did you do to Scot!!!”

“Nothing; I just wanted to freak you out.”

You glare at him as you make your way over to lunch with Scott.

“Did Justin do anything weird in English? Since he was sitting next to you?” You watch Scott for any signs of lying.

“No, well-”

“I KNEW IT!” You scowl at Justin and Scott laughs, shaking his head.

“Babe he just invited me to go on a run with him. He said he’s trying to make an effort being at least acquaintances since we’re dating.” 

You recall the conversation you had with Justin during the after dinner clean up and you watch Scott running laps around the bases. You’re not sure what the point of the training is but you know he’d been anxious recently. Apparently the baseball scouts from colleges had been scheduled for sometime during the next week so he was trying to overcompensate in case they were watching. He’d confessed to you that a scholarship might be the only way for him to get into a good college; his grade just hovering at passing so he’d still be able to play.

The scouts appear at practice on friday. There’s a game on Saturday that they’re going to watch as well but they state about seeing how everyone works as a team, and in a more casual setting. You also hear them commenting on the players’ grades. You nervously watch them but turn away hastily when one of them makes eye contact with you.

You can see the horror on his face and you follow his gaze to where you can see the baseball scouts have almost cornered Clay and Justin and are nodding for them to continue. You can see Clay asking for clarification; his eyebrows scrunching up and the scout nods, pointing back towards Scott. You can see Clay and Justin look a little shocked before they laugh and continue talking.

“What happened? Why did you laugh!”

“Calm down Scott; they were asking about you in a setting outside of the field.”  
“And??? The laughing!?” You can hear his voice pitch up and you pull his hand to yours, rubbing your thumb over his knuckles.

“We were laughing because we told them they don’t need to worry; you act no differently on the team as you do in class; we’re all accepted by you, and you by us.”

Justin nods in confirmation and he winks at you, you grin back in understanding that your brothers have finally accepted your boyfriend.


	14. Sibling Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5+1; Clay/Reader/Justin; the five times Justin felt left out, and the one time he wasn’t

It had started out as a joke, as pretty much everything did with you and your brother. It may have started when you were five; well that you could remember. You’d skinned your knee playing and Clay had drawn a little bunny on the napkin he’d found in the doctor’s office, you had to get a shot anyways, might as well have the doctor look over it is what your mother had said. After that Clay would doodle the rabbit, in various situations anytime something bad happened. And then as you both grew up it was anytime he got a spare piece of paper, which meant everyday and any paper he could get his hands on that didn’t look official. You’d made jokes about it becoming an actual comic and he’d started designing strips and silly memo’s and one off jokes for it.

Justin finds some of them stored in the guest room drawer and he just settles in to read what amounts to roughly two scrapbooks worth of comics and jokes. He tries to order them by the improvement in the drawings, although a few that are disjointed scribbles give him pause.

“Opposite day?” He tilts his head at the title in the corner.

“Yeah; I; sorry. I drew those for Y/N; I started when she got upset and it just kept going from there. That one was drawn with my other hand; since it was opposite day.” Justin nods and you can tell he looks a little annoyed at the stack of drawing Clay returns with.

“There’s these as well!” He laughs and you watch Justin frown at the six massive photo albums he brings in from under his bed. You knew he saved them all because you’d go through them whenever you were having a bad time.

“I try to add a new one each day. It’s sort of like meditation; I could draw you something if you want.” Clay offers and Justin shakes his head.

“No I don’t want to step in on your tradition..” He shrugs a little and both you and Clay frown.

“Justin it’s not stepping in on anything!”

“No, it’s fine, it’s like a sibling thing; I get it.” He grins sadly and nods, clay nods back but you shake your head halfheartedly glaring at him.

“Justin it’s not-” He’s shoving the books back towards you and Clay claiming he’s too tired to continue tonight; that he’ll finish them tomorrow.

* * *

“No you, just… Okay, fine, fine.” Clay raises his hands when you glare at him, and grab the keys from the hook on the wall.

“You said you’d teach me to drive; I’ll just ask Justin if you don’t!” You half threaten, knowing Clay had been excited about helping you learn. Justin frowns but nods; waving his hand from the couch to let Clay know he’s ready to usurp him.

“Okay just-” clay jumps when you turn the key letting the engine start.

“OH MY GOD SEATBELTS!!!” He shouts and you roll your eyes, yours already clicked into place.  
He doesn’t apologize, just nods, you jump a little hands moving away from the wheel when there’s a tap on the window.

“Might need this.” Justin’s grinning a little, holding out a helmet for Clay who laughs pulling it on through the open window.

“Thanks Justin; see Y/N; at least he’s decent enough to provide safety gear if i need.”

“That’s implying you’re a bad teacher.” You shoot back and Clay huffs, Justin smiles a little but then it drops off.

“I’ll let you two get back to driving lessons then..”

“No sit in the back! She has to get used to people talking and doing things in the car!”

“You haven’t even made it out of the driveway; call me when you actually get on the road. Besides she needs to know how to drive, before she has people chattering in her ear about dumb distracting shit.” He tries to look annoyed but you catch an ache in his eye you hadn’t seen since he moved in.

“Justin it’s-” He’s already gone.

* * *

It wasn’t your fault. You’d been cycling and had a vest on, your lights were blinking as well. Whoever was driving just hadn’t cared. You’d been lucky. It’s all any of the doctors and nurses say while they wheel you back to a room. You’re half awake, they ask if you want anything.

“My brother.” You struggle to get it out your voice feeling like glass in your mouth. The nurses nod and you can see them messing with your phone. You struggle to remember the passcode and before they tell you to sleep for the fifth time you catch the word concussion and broken arm.

Clay’s there when you wake up, so are your parents and you try to sit up, your father carefully helping you before he hesitates, turning to the door and mumbling about lunch. You wonder how long they’ve been waiting. It’s two pm, Clay tells you they’ve been ‘visiting’ since eleven am; that none of them wanted to leave.

“What about Justin?” You manage to get out a full sentence without it hurting. Clay explains how he’s gone to get lunch and that’s why your dad went. That Justin hates hospitals, you frown at this.

“But I want him here.”

“I’ll let him know.” Clay assures and you frown when both he and your mom stand to leave.

“Where are you going?”

“We have to eat in the cafeteria; you can come if you want? You need to sit in a wheelchair; hospital policy.” Clay grins and you huff as he helps you stand; you hate how dizzy it makes you and you slump in the chair letting him push you around.

“Hey Justin.” You mumble and smile at him but he just looks like he wants to bolt so you just resign yourself to eating between him and Clay silently.

It takes an hour for you to finish eating, you’re half asleep and when Justin and Clay walk you back to your room, clay helping you back into the bed as the doctor wanted to monitor you for another night.

“Stay?” You ask both of them, and Justin turns slightly.

“No, you too Justin.” You end up saying to the space where he was.

* * *

Sometimes Clay just didn’t feel like he could talk. It happened before Hannah, but was so much worse without her. You knew it was because something was overwhelming him, something was dragging him down so he couldn’t even call for help. He would just sit next to you, bouncing his leg and shivering. If it was really bad, like now, he would hover just shy of actually touching you, but bump his forehead into your shoulder and say something that sounded like please. 

When you look up from him you see Justin looking almost sick. You want to pull him to you as well, you know he’d been struggling but he jumps away shoot clay an annoyed look and you cringe when you hear the pill bottle rattling. At least it wasn’t some unknown substance; just the xanax that Clay had threatened Tony to get. You frown, while you know you should talk to Justin, to try to help him like you’re helping Clay, your brother takes priority; Justin seems aware of this with how he slams the door and snarls that he’ll be back before curfew.

Clay’s asleep before he comes back, you’re watching the Muppets, and Justin pauses in the living room, you can tell he wants to sit with you and you nod, but he shakes his head stepping backwards.

“Justin…” You call after him but he’s already huddled in his bed.

* * *

You’re not really sure why you’re dating the guy you’re dating. You figure it’s something to do with not being lonely, and everyone else in school is dating. Clay had told you he wasn’t worth it and Justin always looked sick whenever you brought him around. He’d confessed to you he’d known the guy when he wasn’t living with you and Clay and you’d dumped your now ex two hours later. Of course it still hurt; you knew it would and Clay attempts to rope Justin in to baking a cake for you; but that ends with a burnt pan of brownies and Justin snapping about how you don’t have to walk on eggshells around him.

Clay invites him to the movie night but he makes a point of staying late in school and then makes a point of taking the long way home.

So you’re sitting with Clay half asleep already marathoning movies you don’t really pay attention to and eating whatever junk food he’d managed to pull from the cabinets. Justin watches the scene, unknown to both you and clay nervously stepping forward before stopping, turning and fleeing upstairs, he can’t be that comfort for you.

“Justin?” You mumble surprised to not see him standing in the doorway.

* * *

Plus One: You missed seeing Justin; you knew in the recent months he’d felt left out. You didn’t know what you were doing wrong but you knew it had to be something; he was always looking at you with a pained expression and anytime you tried to talk to him in school he’d stutter and cringe away from you. Clay has assured you to not stop trying; that Justin was just struggling with everything and you shouldn’t hold it against him.

Clay brings up the idea when Justin’s in the shower. It’s a hushed conversation and it goes quiet when Justin walks in. His eyes are red; you know Clay refuses to let him bring weed in the house. 

You regret how much it looks like an intervention; you know he’s had troubles with drugs in the past and you’re shaking a little. Clay wraps his arm around you and tells you dumb stories about Justin until you’re laughing.

“Justin-” Clay starts when he walks through the door but Justin just glares and shoves past him.

“Justin.” You call and he hesitates, he’ll always hesitate with you.

“What Y/N?” He snaps and you laugh; you can’t help it, grinning as he looks more and more angry.

“That anyway to greet your eventual sister.” You stick your tongue out and he stills, furrowing his eyebrows as he looks from you to Clay, and back to where your parents have appeared.

“You want me?” You’re expecting him to ask about staying, to ask about being part of the family; you didn’t think he would stop as simply existence.

You do the first thing you can think of, which turns out to be the best thing as you pull Justin, your brother into a hug with Clay and your parents.

“Justin.”

“Yeah?” You pretend he’s laughing not crying.

“Welcome home.”


	15. Fanfiction: Clay/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay/Reader, where reader finds out Clay writes fanfiction

Clay offered to let you stay over to work on the english essay you both had due. Despite the fact he had finished his already, your boyfriend was more than happy to help you work out the quotes you were planning on using and the overall structure. You finished your essay within the first three hours of being over; it hadn’t taken long, you already had the quotes flagged in the book so you’d just needed to write them down and then type and finalize the draft you’d made.

You weren’t snooping. It’s just that Clay had gone to shower and you were both using his laptop to watch a movie, and why would he care if you checked your email, he’d always been happy to let you use his laptop.

So when you see one of his tabs open, all it is the little blue icon for google docs with the label fanfiction, you can’t help but click it. And you would have clicked right off if the first like you happened to skim hadn’t caught your attention. Clay was a good writer, as you read more, you realize he has a really captivating style; you don’t realize you’ve read through three full pages at first; with little idea of the characters. Of course you’re frowning when you get to the end of what he was writing, it drops off in the middle of an action scene, only a note to continue in parentheses and then a jump to another moment in what you assume is the same story. 

“What’re you…” He’s in the doorway staring horrified and you pout at him.

“You should have told me you wrote..”

“I uh; didn’t think you’d be interested.”

“I am; I mean I’m not super into Riverdale; but still, your writing is good and I want to read more.” You grin at him and he hesitates sitting on the edge of the bed pulling his computer over protectively.

“Clay; it’s fine if you don’t want to show me but-”

“No I do; but on my own time; I just.. Sorry. I didn’t expect you to find this.”

“Do you like writing fanfiction? Or is it more writing in general?” You try to prod to show you are genuinely interested and he looks a little uncomfortable but you can see how he scoots closer; excited to talk about it. You wonder how long he’s been bottling up all this.

“Well fanfiction is nice, because the base of the character is already there and I get to imagine how the characters would react in different scenarios and ideas; like for example changing one aspect of the plot. In Riverdale, what if Alice told FP Jones she was pregnant with his kid? A what if scenario, and then that changes so many things so it’s like it’s its own universe!! Like would he accept she was telling the truth? Would he want to stick around for the kid? Would they get married? Would they raise the kid together, but see other people anyways?” He’s grinning at you now, no longer as embarrassed; just a little nervous. You smile back trying to convey you’re just as interested in hearing about it as he is talking about it.

“Whoa that sounds like a lot to deal with, so how do you decide what to write? Since you seem to have so many choices?”

“Well I usually just write whatever I want, and post it to a writing blog I have, but sometimes I’ll take requests; so if people have other ideas but don’t want to write it themselves. I’ll do it for them.”

“Aww that’s so sweet. Do they pay you?”

“No, I mean I have the option to support the writing I do, but not a lot of people take it. It doesn’t bother me that much, this is just a hobby.”

“Well it may be that but it’s still nice to get recognition for your work and for the time it takes!!” You nod enthusiastically and he rubs at the back of his neck and shoulders embarrassed.

“It is, but it doesn’t matter I mean nobody is cruel about my writing; I’ve gotten no criticism or hate from it; so I take that as a win.”

“Oh, well that’s kind of you, creating all of this for free.” You laugh a little when he shrugs and you swat his arm.

“Stop being so modest! You're doing a lot, with this and school! I don’t know how you keep up!”

“Well this is like my stress relief, it calms me down and gives me something to focus on when life isn’t the best.” You nod with him, you know he means everything that happened with Hannah.


	16. Come What May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay/Reader, Come what May Moulin Rouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running a musical challenge over on my tumblr if you want to check that out  
> https://stattic-writes.tumblr.com/post/625246048679591936/musical-challenge

Clay had lost Hannah. He’d killed her, in a way. You hadn’t known all the details, not right away. You’d just moved and the last thing on anyones mind was to describe in detail the part that everyone in the school who mattered seem to have played in the suicide of a girl they’d never cared for. Except Clay, you could tell he was gutted and when you’d gone over to talk to him, despite the warnings from pretty much everyone you’d asked.

“Hey; Clay right?” You offer a hand and he looks up looking confused before shaking it.

“Yes, you are?”

“Y/N, I’m new; I thought..” He wrinkles his nose but tries to hide it.

“Pleasure to meet you. Lunch?” He nods to the chair in front of him and you sit down grinning, wondering why his eyes seem to not stray from you.

He offers to tour you around the school. He’s a few days too late; but you accept the offer letting him point out the fastest route to classes and listen to him assure you he can help with the maze that is the school. He asks about extracurricular classes and you shrug, you’re not sure what you want to do. He laughs at this and brings you around to the track and the outer part of the school, pointing out where certain teams train and hang out, and the best way to avoid them. You don’t ask him why, you assume anything he warns you about has to do with Hannah. You wonder what he did to her.

He takes you to Monet, it’s a cafe; he seems nostalgic about it and you reason since it’s part of the tour of the town he’s been giving you; that this is not a date. However he sits down with you and laughs at most of the jokes you tell, you slip in a few purposefully awful ones and mess up one of the good ones you have just to see if he still laughs; he does. He pays for your drink and food, although you both share it. You’re still debating if it’s a date as he brings you home. 

When he leans forward and kisses you, you don’t pull back, you lean forward a little and can feel him smiling into the kiss.

You’re surprised how easily you fit into Clay’s life. How everyone in school just automatically slots you into the space next to him. Everyone he knows seems to know you, and be happy to help you just as they would him. You’re still not sure what really happened to Hannah; you’ve been avoiding asking about it; avoiding talking about anything related to it. You almost get away with not knowing. Until Tony pulls you aside; until it’s the year anniversary.

You hug Clay for a full five minutes after Tony explains about the tapes. Clay doesn’t say anything just asks for you to meet him at Monet’s.

“I don’t; I’m not using you to replace Hannah; we never were.. We never were what I wanted.”

“I know; I’m not saying that. Are other people?” You question and he shakes his head.

“I just, now that you know I don’t want you to think I’m just using you. I really do love you.” His face pinks as he rushes the last bit and you smirk at him.

“Sorry I didn’t catch that last part…”

“I love you Y/N. You’re the only one for me.” He grins up at you after taking a breath to gather his courage.

“No matter what happens. No matter what obstacles come between us; you’re the only one I want; the only lips I want to kiss.” He grins, sighing dramatically but you can tell it’s also in relief at having confessed.

“Wow, how poetic.” You laugh and he grins back.

“Should I start quoting some sappy romance movie then?” He snickers and you laugh more nodding.

“Please do; do you even watch those?”

“They help me relax. He grins a little and you laugh more nodding.

“Of course you do? Do you even have a favourite movie, half the people i asked would tell me they had no clue.”

“Why were you asking?”

“I wanted to set up a date night, so I was asking around.”

“Moulin Rouge.”

“Really?”

“Yeah don’t-”

“No, It’s a classic.” You cut off whatever excuse he was going to give.

“Well then, come what may, I’ll love you till my dying day.” He winks and you grin back, leaning forward to kiss him.


	17. All I Ask: Scott/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I Ask Of You, Phantom of the Opera; Scott Reed/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running a musical challenge over on my tumblr if you want to check that out  
> https://stattic-writes.tumblr.com/post/625246048679591936/musical-challenge

You’re trying your best to not admit you’re in love with Scott Reed.

He’d managed to slowly creep into your life, and you were surprised at how normal it was, how much you wanted him to stay.

He’d become a regular at Monet; every day you were on the morning shift you’d look forward to his order, a black coffee with one sugar and a half drizzle of caramel. He usually didn’t get any sort of food but with baseball practice starting up again he was swapping out the sugar and caramel for a shot of protein. He’d grimace everytime he took the first sip, and you’d always laugh at him when he did.

“You’d think you’d get used to it tasting like chalk.” he mentions after you laugh, there’s no one else in and you grin leaning on the table.

“I hope you don’t stop, it’s the highlight of my day. Watching a customer suffer.” You wink at him and he grins back.

“Well all I ask is that you laugh.”

You’d noticed since everything that had happened with Hannah, he’d been quieter. Not that he had spoken to you beyond a brief thank you, but he wouldn’t even say that.

You hadn’t expected to run into him at the block party. You weren’t surprised he was one of the more popular guys; being on the baseball team meant that if one of them got invited then the whole team would show up.

You’re trying your best to avoid the group of guys that keep grinning and leering at you from across the room. Monty, is the only one you recognize and you’re already debating just going home when you bump into Scott.

“Y/N! There you are.” His arm snakes around you, but he’s not actually touching you, just hovering. You wonder what he’s doing as you let him herd you towards the kitchen. The only place with more people than the living room. He pulls back the minute you pass by Monty and you sigh in relief.

“Thanks Scott.”

“You’re not even going to ask how I know your name?” He grins slightly cockily and you roll your eyes.

“I wear a name tag every other time you’ve seen me.”

“You wear a nametag when you’re in school?”

“You notice me in school?”

“Well yeah you’re the best part about having to go to the library.” You flush a little, surprised he noticed you as a library aide, you mostly just hid near the main desk or in the back, waiting to shelve books.

“Why wouldn’t i notice you?” He frowns a little and you shrug, he’s blocking your ability to look into the living room, but not to leave.

“I’m just me.”

“And? I’m just me, see I can be cryptic too.” He grins again and you can see it’s a little more natural, a little warmer. You like to think that it’s because he’s enjoying your company.

“Do you want to get out of here?” He grins a little and you nod putting your drink onto the counter.

“That’s all I ask of you.” You grin at him as he smiles back offering to give you a ride home.

He brought you out to dinner, the two of you had been hooking up back and forth and you’re not sure what the point of him bringing you out is you knew he’d been at practice; he seems a little out of breath and jumpy, like he hadn’t been ab;e to run off his energy.

“I want to date you. Like be, um, boyfriend and girlfriend.” You can tell he rehearsed it, and you grin a little.

“Do I get to call you Scotty?” He wrinkles his nose but he nods smiling a little shyly.

“That’s all I ask of you.” You grin, leaning forward slightly, he bumps your forehead in the excitement.

You’d been dating Scott for years; despite being in separate colleges you were still close enough to visit. He demanded that you allow him to do a special dinner out for your five year anniversary. You were expecting him to come pick you up as well as that he was going to take you out to a nice dinner halfway between your current home and his. You were expecting the sappy and sweet speech he’d given and the roses and teddy bear he’d given you. The house key had shocked you. Not that you were ever near his apartment without him but you were pleased that you’d also gotten him a key to the apartment you shared after confirming it with your roommates.

He frowned a little as he opened your gift, and you’d huffed back at him.

“What, are you bothered that we got each other the same thing…”

“A little; I mean getting our first place together is a little-” He laughs when you jerk in your chair.

”Wait this isn’t for the apartment you share with the guys?”

“You thought it was?”

“That’s the key I gave you!”

“Oh well umm have it back? Since we uhh will be living together.”

“How, what about college..”

“I transferred.”

“You what?”

“All I ask is to be close to you, the college was happy to accept my transfer.”


	18. Those Magic Changes: Clay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay/Reader, Those Magic Changes, Grease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running a musical challenge over on my tumblr if you want to check that out  
> https://stattic-writes.tumblr.com/post/625246048679591936/musical-challenge

Clay doesn’t say anything about the tapes. Not right away. After the initial exposure he goes quiet. He doesn’t want to talk, doesn’t want to exist, not in a world where the tapes do and Hannah doesn’t.

He’s surprised to find himself unaffected by the visuals of tape recorders and cassette tapes, even a year later neither those nor the sound of polaroids make him sick. Of course he’s expecting a delayed reaction; he’s waiting for it to remind him of when he found out; when Hannah left. He does however vomit twice when some earworm pop song remix slither’s it’s way into his earshot. 

He’s in the middle of class, in the middle of the room when he freezes, jerking his head around and scrambling back from where the sound is pulsing; it’s from the corner. He can hear it drifting over the speakers, as he turns from the house, from hannah and cements himself in a place on her tapes; he heard it once after, after her funeral after her wake; he hadn’t realized it was playing, he hadn’t known anything was happening after she wasn’t even above ground anymore. He returns to the classroom; no one seems to have noticed the clawing panic and the way the song calls to him. One of the girls is laughing giggling with her friend as the soundbite loops around and Clay wants to crawl out of his skin.

He can feel the panic not receding from his chest and he can feel his stomach trying to escape his throat. He leaves the room before it does.

He’s curled around a trashcan in the middle of the hallway when you spot him.

“Clay?” He jerks his head up and you can see him brush off his shoulder, you wonder what he’s doing as he glances backwards and you sigh a little, connecting the dots.

“Hannah’s gone Clay.” He swallows, nodding and you offer him a bottle of water, he thanks you, trying to offer a shaky smile. You grimace as the bell rings and he pulls you into a spare classroom.

“Sorry, just, don’t want to deal with all of those…”

“Your bag is still in your class before lunch right?”

“Yeah..” he looks pained and you curl your hand around his shoulder.

“I can get it; just wait for me.”

“Yeah; I’ll be by the radio, in the library….” You nod rushing back out into the fray of the students.

”I didn’t know you played…” You gesture to the guitar he has in his room and he shrugs a little.

“I thought maybe… “ His voice tightens and you swallow nodding for him.

“You’d learn for her?”

“Yeah she; she would have loved it.”

“I’m sure she would have. You could still play you know.. To learn, for her memory..”

“ I don’t know.. I think, I think it would just be me and my heart breaking on stage.”

“Then let it break..”

“What?” He mumbles, you can tell he’s not talking to you.

“Just let your heart break on the stage I bet it’ll get all the way up to a number one the minute anyone hears it.”

“You really think that?” You can hear how scared Clay is and you nod sitting next to him on the bed. It’s like you’re watching in slow motion, how he leans forward to kiss you, how you respond pulling him closer and nervously letting your hand wrap around his shoulders.

“I think whatever you do, she would have loved.”

“What about you?”

“Me?”

“Would you like it?”

“The music, of course, if you play from the heart there’s no reason for me to not like it.”

“What about me, do you like me?” Clay looks more nervous than you can ever remember seeing him before.

“Yeah; I like you.” You grin back and him as he smiles, leaning forward to kiss you again, after the kiss he pulls you into a hug and you stay like that, pressed against him for what feels like hours until he shifts and reaches for the guitar.

“So I had an idea…”


	19. Justin: People Will Say We're In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin Foley/Reader, Song # 20 from the prompt list, People Will Say We’re in Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running a musical challenge over on my tumblr if you want to check that out  
> https://stattic-writes.tumblr.com/post/625246048679591936/musical-challenge

You hadn’t known Justin long before he’d asked you out. You hadn’t known much about him but you’d found him attractive right away.

When he brings you out to a nice dinner and spends the entire evening asking you questions and only occasionally answering them about himself do you begin to loosen your suspicions.

He doesn’t prove them right, and walks you to your door, pulling you into a hug instead of a good night kiss.

You’ve been dating him for almost a full two months when he asks about making it official. You’re confused.

“We’ve been dating for like two months Justin..”

“I know; but like make it official, like we’re dating, like exclusive and-” He’s stumbling over his words and rubbing his hands together in a way that you know he’s nervous about continuing what he’s going to say.

“I want to be your boyfriend.”

“Oh.” You look up surprised to see the sincerity in his face and voice.

“Well Justin…” You can see his face fall and you shake your head.

“No I mean… I thought; I thought we already were!” Your face is flushed in embarrassment and his laugh makes you flush darker.

“Well I’d be happy to redo all our dates if it means more time with you.”

“You’re such a sweetheart.” You lean forward and kiss him grinning at you.

“I mean I wouldn’t mind either.” You grin at him as he pulls back from the kiss before dipping his head back down.

“You know people will talk right?” Justin laughs and you look up from the book and where you’re half laying on him.

“Talk about?”

“Us, being a thing.” He responds. You roll over so you’re on your back, looking straight up at him instead of having to turn your neck.

“Being a thing? And why on earth would they do that?” You laugh a little when he grins.

“Oh my dear Y/N. I have a whole list!”

“A list?” You look a little unimpressed but he’s smiling so excitedly you nod for him to continue.

“We bring each other flowers!” He grins a little and you shake your head.

“I bring my mom flowers, you don’t see anyone talking about that?” Justin just shakes his head.

“Fair, but what about that time you brought me lunch, and it was from that diner I loved out of town? Or…” You groan and throw your arm over your face.

“Justin you could tell me an entire two minutes worth of reasons people will be talking about us.”

“No like; they’re…. There’s talk about us being serious, like serious….” He nods towards you and you furrow your brow.

“Like they think we’re having sex? Justin you know most of our classmates are…” You grin at him and he laughs again shaking his head.

“No; they think we’re in love.”  
“Wow that jumped really fast; why?” He shrugs but then considers it.

“No clue.” He laughs a little and then sighs.

“Well for now, as they say, it’s very silly; they’re determined to try to catch me out.” Justin shrugs when you shoot him an arched eyebrow.

“Mmhhmm, maybe we should mess with them?”

“And how do you propose we do that?”

“Oh by doing exactly that.” You grin at him and he sighs, shaking his head fondly.

Tony is more than happy to leak a fake set of engagement photos; ones that he’d half hidden behind a tree to get at Monet’s. Both you and Justin had been impressed with the level of dedication when he’d actually fallen from the tree. 

You’d spent at least an hour laughing at them, and then laughing behind your hand at everyone in school, too nervous to ask if they were real, or maybe they’d just assumed they were right and felt validated enough to not rub it in your face.


	20. Can I Have This Dance: Justin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin Foley/Reader; Can I have this Dance, High School Musical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running a musical challenge over on my tumblr if you want to check that out
> 
> https://stattic-writes.tumblr.com/post/627000919118282752/musical-challenge-20

Justin had always been there for you. Even when he’d left, you’d find the occasional text message from an unknown number. When Clay had told you that he’d brought him back home, to stay you weren’t sure if you should tell him that Justin was sort of letting himself be found.

He’s healing, it’s slow but you know you’ll always be there for him and you’re both refusing to give up on each other.

“Hey, it’ll be okay.” You mumble to him your hand intertwined with his and he sighs nodding stepping into the hospital doors. One of the doctors that had given him a check-up, after Clay’s parents had officially adopted him, had called back asking him to come in for some more tests. He hadn’t told you what they were for. Just that he needed to get them, and couldn’t bear to go alone.

Justin’s a little teary-eyed, he’d been this way ever since he’d gotten back from the doctors. You hadn’t said anything to Clay or his parents, just nervously folding and unfolding the papers he’d gotten. You’d mumbled that he needed to tell them, that they needed to know to help him and he’d just shaken his head grumbling that he can’t make them spend that much money on him. You counter with the fact they’d rather have to pay for anti-viral meds instead of a coffin.

He asks you to prom right after you say that and you make a joke about him trying to get a sympathy date.

“It’s serious Y/N!” He pouts and you nod wrapping your hands around him.

“I will, if you tell them.”

“Well I was already going to do that so…”He looks nervously at the ground.

“I’ll be there if you want?”

Justin can’t stop smiling when he sees you on the stairs.

“I can’t believe Clay just walked you past me with his hands over his eyes like a five year old.” You laugh and Justin just shrugs a little face pink.

“You’re beautiful.”

“It’s just a prom dress.”

“Mhm, but it’s you.”

You offer him out your hand and he walks you into the prom grinning just like he had when he saw you on the stairs.

“You’re ridiculous.” You laugh at him and he nods back.

“I know, ridiculously in love with you….” He laughs a little before leaning in to kiss you.

Much to the boredom of most everyone at prom the worst that happens is a few of the footballers who rented a party bus get turned away when someone on board rats out they were doing coke; beyond that nothing exciting happens at prom beyond you and Justin sneaking off early to order pizza and fall asleep on the couch in the Jensen house.

“So college is starting soon.” Justin sounds nervous and you know he’s referring to him starting at the community college, you still hadn’t told him where you were going; he assumed you’d gotten into the only college out of state you’d applied too, it was the only one that offered you a full scholarship, and after having spend all summer and weekends working at Monet’s with Justin, once he had gotten his job back. You blink from where you’ve been staring into the breakfast he’d made you.

“Yeah, you start on Tuesday right?”

“Yeah…And you? When do you leave?” His voice waivers and you arch an eyebrow at him.

“Leave?”

“For that fancy college in new york..”

“When did I tell you that?” His face falls at your question.

“Just now.” He huffs and you try not to roll your eyes.

“Justin, come on, seriously?” You nudge him as he sits in the car almost glaring at the college in front of him.

“If you don’t hurry up we’re going to be late. I still have to park.” You grin waving the parking plaque in his face.

“We?”

“Yeah; I’m getting my general credits out of the way..” You don’t finish Justin pulling you over to his side of the car and holding you.

“Come on then, we can’t be late for English!’ He grins offering out his hand.


	21. Teammate: Scott/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott Reed/Male Reader; Reader is Scott’s childhood friend who supports him and Scott has a crush on him

You’d known Scott Reed since before you knew your own name; as often as he would call you two brothers, and as often as you would agree with him you couldn’t help the feelings you developed. You kept them hidden, at first it was based on the idea that there was no way Scott would like guys. 

You’d caught him kissing one of his other friends when they said they were studying and Scott had looked so ashamed you’d taken him out for breakfast the next day, assuring him you had no problem with whoever he kissed. You did, anyone but you was a problem , not that you said. After the discovery that Scott at least liked kissing guys, you decided he wouldn’t want to date them, or be boyfriends with anyone, least of all you with how often he described you as his friend.

Then of course when he discovered you could become a baseball star, you knew you couldn’t be a distraction. But you’d always support him, no matter what, no matter how it hurt you.

Scott had been acting weird ever since you’d signed up for baseball. You’d assumed it was because while you’d been playing as long as he was it was only outside of school. Joining the team meant you were serious about the sport, at least to him it did. You knew why you’d done it; to be able to spend time with him, to support him, like always. Of course you didn’t count on the fact you’d have to change constantly in front of him. None of the other teammates had caught on, or maybe they had and took pity on you but either way none of them had told Scott you had a crush on him. You’d caught a few of them laughing and grinning, trying to hide it from Scott, usually right when he’d walk in, catching you half dressed or post shower. You knew they weren’t trying to be cruel, and they never seemed to catch Scott in those same situations that you’d be in so you counted your secret safe.

Still when you met the rest of the team and they’d crowd around cheering for you after you’d scored a winning home-run for the first time you’d been happy, until you’d see the way Scott’s face fell, and you understood. You were taking his dream, you were no longer supporting him, you were just a problem, another obstacle for him to beat, another body taking up place for the scholarships and scouting deals he could get. You resolve yourself to quit, or at least try to convince any of the recruiters to choose Scott over you if you can; you decide to tell him, to let him know your plan and your support of him. Before you can say anything he asks to talk hissing in the hallway about how it needs to be more private, how he wants to talk at Monet’s. You ask what he wants to talk about and you can hear how he forces the word prom out like it’s hurting him.

”Y/N, I don’t see what the big deal is!”  
“It’s not a good idea Scott.”

“It’ll be fine!” He’s shouting and you’re not sure why he’s so upset at your refusal to go to prom but it seems to burn him from the inside out.

“Seriously Scott it’s just one stupid dance…”

“Is that what you think?” He almost growls and you furrow your brow.

“Scott I’ve always been there for you but maybe cool it on the ‘Y/N needs to go to prom’ train??”

“With me.” Scott spits and you jerk your head to look him in the eyes.

“With you?”

“Yes you idiot… I’ve been, well I have a crush on you to say the least..”

“A crush!??!”

“Well yeah? I mean were you always oblivious to the… oh my god I was. OH MY GOD!! You’ve had a crush on me this entire time!!!” Scott’s grinning like an idiot and you nod slowly, as he stumbles over pulling you into a hug and spinning you.

“This is great! This is the best ever I swear you- what?” He tilts his head and your grin grows.

“If you’re going to make a baseball joke about me swinging for the other team I swear…”

“No I was just going to ask if your answer for preferring pitching or catching has changed at all?” He shrieks a little and you just laugh watching his face go pinker.


	22. Silly: Clay/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay/Reader; Clay comforts reader w/silly things

You’d been there for Clay during the tapes. You’d been there for him for the trial and for Justin. You’re not sure why you’d assumed he wouldn’t be there for you.

He’d asked what you needed and you’d just shrugged, you weren’t even sure if emotions were able to describe what was going on. Still Clay had just sat next to you, fingers hovering around you, clearly unsure if you’d wanted him to touch you.

You shifted slightly and his fingers brushed yours and before you knew it he’d pulled you onto his lap, and you were crying again. You hadn’t thought you’d ever stopped crying but evident by his scramble to get tissues for you, you had at some point.

”Hey are you busy?” You mumble into your phone and can hear Clay’s groggy voice letting you know he’s not. 

“Want to come over?” You turn to face the clock realizing it’s almost two am.

“I’ll see you in a few minutes then.” You can hear him laugh a little, still semi-asleep but when you hang up you feel a little warmer.

You must have fallen asleep because when you wake back up, you can hear Clay trying to quietly get to your room.

You wake up again when there’s a bird attempting to sing, and Clay attempting to quiet it. You laugh at how ridiculous he looks, his hair fluffed as much as it can manage and a scowl on his face, intersected by an imprinted wrinkle from the pillow.

“What, too phantom of the opera?” He grins, half laughing before he starts to half whisper sing the soundtrack from the show and you’re trying to muffle your laughter.

He brings you out to Monet’s and you’re not sure what he’s planning. You’re dreading seeing the rest of your friends, but you find him pulling you towards the back of the cafe, the booth tucked behind everything else so it’s just to the two of you.

“I was going to bring you flowers or something but I uhh couldn’t find them on such short notice but, the good news is I did find this..” He grins holding up a bouquet of small teddy bears with varying oddly shaped faces and deformed bodies.

You chuckle and he grins more.

“What’s wrong Y/N? They’re perfect…” His grin turns more into a smirk and you nod.

“Of course little decapitated bear heads.”

“What no they have bodies, tiny deformed little bodies, but bodies none the less..” Clay assures, pulling one of the bears off to prove to you they aren’t just floating heads.

“Anyways.” He shuffles the bear’s back and pulls your hands over.

“Are you doing okay?”

“Yeah; just, it’ll take a while, like the tapes.” You mumble but Clay is suddenly grinning at the window.

“What?”

Nothing, it’s just perfect weather for a water balloon fight.”

“Clay, Clay no… I’m not even wearing a light colour, none of the dye will show up.”

“And what do you think is in the rest of the bag.” He grins waving the paper bag he’d brought; in it sit two folded shirts.

“You don’t need to do all this Clay…”

“Well I’m going to; and it has nothing to do with seeing you in a wet white shirt.” He winks and you grin, trying to hide a laugh.

“Laughter is the best medicine Y/N; I know it feels tough right now, and it almost feels like you shouldn’t be allowed to be happy; with everything that’s happened. I understand that a little, with the tapes..”

“I know Clay it’s just, it takes time; you know that…”

“I do, I also know that I love you and will do anything to make you happy.” You grin arching an eyebrow and he laughs when you comment how he shouldn’t bother wearing the white t-shirt at all, and you wonder if the dye will stain his skin.


	23. Family: Justin/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin/Reader, Reader helping Justin when he gets hurt by seth, and them going to college/getting married/having kids

You knew Seth wasn’t a good person; Justin never needed to tell you. You didn’t even see the bruises, the scrapes, whatever form of ‘teaching’ that Seth decided Justin needed that week if he was home.

You’d offered Justin your guest room, which he took thankfully. Him staying over maybe once every couple of weeks had fast transformed into the two of you watching movies and working on school work, a way for you to try to distract him from Seth and whatever he refused to talk about.

You’d started dating soon after that and despite his mother’s continued dating of Seth you’d always manage to keep him away as much as you could.

College was a way for you both to get out. You decide to major in english, wanting to focus on becoming a writer and being able to get more general credits out of the way while still going to a more well known school. You knew you and Justin were planning on going to the same college, semi-independent of dating each other; while it had been a factor in your decision to follow him, it just so happened that the degrees you were both deciding on were both at the same college.

He pulls down the street you’ve always forced him to drive down; you already know the cafe he’s going to take you too, it’s the one next to the apartment you’d joked about moving into and Justin had gone so far as to schedule an open house with you, it had just made you fall more in love with the area, and you’d started squirreling away tips and spare change into your savings for renting it.

As you pull into the parking lot you catch the sale agreed covering over the usual for sale sign; you sulk all the way into the cafe and Justin’s laughing at your pouting.  
“Seriously Y/N; there’s no way you’d be able to afford that place; even if we moved in together it would be us scraping by.” He’s grinning at you and you roll your eyes as he continues teasing you. You knew it was a pipe dream; with your current internship and part time job you’re sure you’d only be able to afford the apartment if you quit college, started working full time and maybe sold a kidney.

“Have you been listening to anything I’ve been saying?” He’s laughing a little and you shake the daydream you hadn’t known you’d been enjoying.

“I caught a couple words, but go over it again? I’m not saying I won’t get distracted by your smile again.” It’s your turn to laugh as his face turns bright pink.

“I just said have something to tell you later, but I’m telling you now so you don’t try to outdo me with whatever thing you were saying you needed to tell me earlier.” He grins and you try not to look startled at how he seems to know what you’re going to say.

“Oh really, well go on then..” You grin expecting him to back out but he just turns away face going steadily pinker.

“Justin, come on.” He nudges a necklace box towards you.

“Our anniversary isn’t for another month…” You raise an eyebrow and he huffs, nudging it.

“Okay fine.” You laugh a little and he grins the entire time you’re exaggerating opening it he’s swapping between glaring and looking embarrassed. You furrow your brow at the empty box and nudge the velvet pillow in it. You debating trying to tug it out and after you run your fingers along the edge you look up from it; only to find Justin kneeling in front of you.

”Something’s on your mind then?” Justin looks up from where he’s curled on the couch of the apartment, you’d been fussing over a loose thread for almost an hour and Justin had been reading, occasionally looking up to watch you fidget for a minute.

“It’s awkward, like not really a good conversation..” You can see Justin sit up a little straighter.

“Well we still have to make dinner, we can talk about it while cooking?” He offers and you nod, knowing its easy enough for one of you to take over cooking if the conversation gets too overwhelming.

“I want to start a family with you.” You speak mostly to the onions you’re caramelizing but you can hear the careful way Justin sets the knife down; you don’t expect to feel his arms wrapping around you or the kiss he presses to your cheek.

“On one condition; okay two actually.” He grins a little and you turn curious over what his demands are.

You blink, a little shocked at the house Justin had been eying for months apparently; you’ve only been trying for a baby for a few months, with no luck before he’d whisked you off to an open house, for what really is both of yours dream houses.

“So this is condition one? Having a nice house?”

“Yes.” He grins a little and you want to ask what on earth the second condition is but you decide it’s better to wait till you’re both alone to ask him.

He assures you he’ll tell you the second condition he has to start a family with you once you’re actually pregnant. You rebuttal that, that would mean he’s already started a family with you, so the second condition doesn’t matter and he laughs shaking his head and assuring you it will matter later in your new life as parents.


	24. Moment: Justin/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin/Reader; Justin gets a job as a social worker, adopts a dog, meets you at the dog park, and you both get back together, fluff College AU

Justin was going to be okay. He’d passed out, some sort of pneumonia complicated by the drug use and his time out being homeless. That’s at least what Clay had told you. Despite the two of you having broken up, deciding since you were going to separate college it would be best not to strain your relationship by making it long distance; you still cared for Justin deeply. You’d never admit to anyone else but you knew you were in love with him.

You’ve decided to go as far from Crestmont as possible; which on your limited budget had ended you up in the same state but a much bigger town; allowing you to vanish and avoid running into anyone you knew. You were only a little disappointed you didn’t run into Justin; before you could dwell on it you’d been swept up in the first year of classes which had dragged on and on and you were pretty sure the actual degree would never actually be achieved.

Part of the entire reason you’d chosen the degree was to distract you. You knew it was childish but it hurt you so much to think of Justin happy without you so you were trying to just bury that.

Which is how you found yourself making a habit of walking dogs from the animal shelter so you had an excuse to go to the dog park.

Today was not your day; you’d been late to class, and your professor had used your paper as the ‘bad example’ when it came to citing references despite you having spend an hour with him going over the references and he never once said anything; to top it off the dog you’d normally walked had apparently been adopted only hours after you’d walked him last week.

You refused to let how upset you were show and as you lead another dog out to the park you can’t help but wonder what the universe must be getting you ready for; you grimace at the thought; you’d just applied to your dream job and if this was the universe’s way of telling you to be strong for rejection you were not happy.

A dog that is not the one you’re walking decides to join you when you sit down, the dog you’d been walking is already half asleep, exhausted from the short loop you’ve done.

“Kev! Christ! Leave the pretty.. Y/N?” You jerk a little turning from where you were trying to grab the runaway dog’s leash towards who you now realize is Justin.

“Yeah; hey Justin; how’s..” You gesture towards the dog and he laughs a little.

“I’m doing good, yourself?” You try to avoid looking at him; he’s clearly in workout clothes and was running with his dog.

“Good.. Just waiting to hear back if I’m getting a job offer I applied for.” You grin at him and see his eyebrows raise.

“Well would you be up for getting a coffee and we could talk about everything that’s been going on since we last saw each other.

“Of course let me just bring Devon back. I volunteer at the shelter.” You’re a little confused by the look Justin gets on his face; you’ve never seen someone look happy about a dog going to the shelter, you resolve to ask him about it during the coffee. You refuse to call it a date.

Justin pays for the coffee, he assures you that he’s happy to hear you’re volunteering, not that Devon was returning to the shelter. When you start discussing your job application he lights up, interrupting you with an excitement that’s infectious and something you’ve missed so dearly about him.

“So you?” You grin and he flushes a little bit, clearly talking about himself is still something he’s not really into.

“I uh, I work as a social worker, in a high school. I’m technically just an assistant, but still…” You grin at him and clap your hands.

“That’s wonderful Justin! I’m so happy for you! I bet all your friends and family are so proud; did Clay cry?” You giggle laughing and biting your cheek and your not subtle way of asking about a girlfriend.

“Yeah, he teared up, but no actual tears; I’m supposed to meet him for lunch later so I can tell him you were asking for him.”

“Oh, well that’s good.” You grin and he laughs a little, obviously caught up in a thought.  
“What?”

“Well he’s been trying to set me up with a girlfriend; and it’s not been going well at all on his end.”

“Oh, that’s a shame for him.”

“Mhhmm.”

“And you I suppose; although you don’t seem to be bothered by that.” You smile and he shrugs, smiling back.

“I mean I never really got over you, sorry you’re probably like married or something; like hell anyone would be dumb enough to let you stay single for long.” Justin offers you a napkin when you start to tear up from laughing.

“Was that offense?” he looks nervous and you shake your head.

“No it’s not I was trying to find out if you have a girlfriend for the same reason, I never really got over you.”

“Oh well it’s good neither of us are seeing anyone then..”

“Yeah..” You nod nervously inching forward and laughing when Justin jerks back, his phone ringing obnoxiously with the same ringtone he’d set for Clay in high school.


	25. Blame: Scott/Male!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott/Male! Reader, reader is hurting himself by taking the blame for his twin’s injuries, and his parents blame him for everything that happens; reader often skips school.  
> TW: Self Harm Mentions

You hadn’t meant to get involved with Scott; it had just happened no one bothered you when you were watching the baseball team; something you had discovered when you skipped math for the third time that week; desperate to avoid the way the teachers faces twisted with that sort of pity after what had happened to your brother. You didn’t need to hear them say it was your fault; their eyes, and your parents comments were more than enough. 

It was easier just to avoid everyone and it just so happened Scott was always there lingering after training, saying he was taking a cool down lap but he’d just ended up slowly lapping the diamond before leaning over the fence and bleachers to talk to you. This had gone on for weeks until he’d invited you out to Monet’s and then over to his house. He never asked why you’d avoided your home, or took any chance to leave school he offered. You’d gone to every game, every practice and you knew there was going to be a point where Scott did ask about it. 

You admitted you’d rather take him asking about why you were skipping than why you refused to wear tank tops or change in front of anyone.

You make it home when your parents are asleep, sliding in through the window that never actually closes. You’d been talking with Scott for most of the day and night. You hadn’t told him what was actually going on; why you were fidgeting and trying to bite down annoyed noises when the cuts and burns you’d given yourself the night before brushed against the shirt you were wearing.

You weren’t really sure when it had actually started; you think it may have been the day your parents had first blamed you; the side eyes and looks of disdain that you were okay, while your twin… You squeeze your eyes shut to avoid thinking of it and you hold your breath when you can hear someone moving around in your house. They pass by towards the bathroom and you try to avoid sighing in relief just in case whoever is walking by decides to check on you.

You’re not sure how long you slept but the house is quiet when you wake up, you turn to your phone surprised to see a text, you read over it; it’s Scott, apologizing that he got your number from Clay but that he’d wanted to check in on you since he hadn’t seen you at that mornings practice. You try not to blush at how he cares, or how he now expects you to show up.

You drag yourself out of bed in the next hour, showering and wincing as a few of the cuts you’d made on your leg reopen and weep slightly. You can’t see any coloured pus, no infection you’re relieved, the spike of fear at an infection, at having to explain it to a doctor or parents; hell even explaining it to Clay, the only friend you really had, was a nightmare. You debate actually bandaging them, deciding against it as you’d rather them dry out and re-scab so they heal faster.

You jump when you see Scott walking down the street and curse Clay for knowing where you live; you assumed he’s told Scott at some point.

“Hey Y/N, Clay said you weren’t feeling the best so I thought I’d come over and check on you; I pestered him for your address.” Scott looks at least a little ashamed but you know you can’t stay mad at him; the massive crush you’ve been coming to terms with doesn’t allow that.

“I’m doing alright; just exhausted.”

“There’s blood on your sweater.” You try not to look too suspicious when you whip your head down to look at it. It’s not anything new, there’s no dripping blood, just a stain on the edge of the sleeve, from where you’d blotted blood away from one of the cuts on your leg a couple of days before.

“So how are you really doing?” Scott leans in over the coffee he’d bought you and you frown, shaking your head a little.

“Really doing? I guess I’m more awake thanks to the coffee?” He grins a little and Scott doesn’t smile back.

“No I heard what happened to your brother, that can’t have been-” You don’t let him finish rushing a thank you and pushing yourself up and out of the chair; running away from the confrontation you know will come. How could ever think that Scott would want to help you, that he would understand. You hiss, when a hand closes around your wrist, Scott pulling you back towards him.

“Hey, Y/N sorry, it just seems like you’re blaming yourself; you don’t have to, it wasn’t your fault. You know that right?” You blink at him, tears threatening to spill as you slowly shake your head.

“How could you think to blame yourself, come here.” he carefully and slowly moves his hands so he’s pulled you into a hug, you can feel the cuts and burns lighting up in pain as your clothes move against them as you accept the hug him back.

“There’s uh, something I want to tell you…” He grins at you and you chew your lip.

“Go on?” He’s grinning and you swear you can see pink on his cheeks.

“Not here, um, your house if possible?” He grins nodding and leads you towards his street.


	26. Scramble: Scott/Male Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott/Male Reader; readers mom has cancer, but after three months of reader scrambling to help, showing up late/sick/pale to school (Scott catching on reader is ‘sick’) reader’s mom passes
> 
> TW: Discussion's of Cancer and cancer treatment

Clay knows, the only reason he knows is because Justin goes and gets the same immunotherapy at the same time slot. You think maybe that’s a little weird but you enjoy Justin’s company as does your mom. Your fathers been working double and triple shifts any second he can get them; he’s debating getting another job as well and you’ve assured him you can work on the weekends and the days off you have from school. He seems adamant that you don’t and it drives you so crazy you get a spare shift at Monet’s on weekends, he thinks you’re studying.

Justin grins from across the room; you’re not allowed to leave your mother’s bubble, as the doctors advised. Which you felt was a little stupid since you saw Justin at school, not to mention the other at least hundered kids you were around on the daily.

You’d brushed this off your mother having another coughing fit. You can’t really do anything but you pretend like your presence comforts her.

Justin offers you one of those smiles all the doctors and nurses do. You know everyone at school would as well, which is why you’ve sworn him and Clay to secrecy.

Scott was worried about you, both Justin and Clay had reminded you when you trudged to school after picking up an extra shift at Monet’s and running to the pharmacy to pick up your mother’s pain medication. Between that and barely sleeping from the anxiety of the history project you were exhausted and could barely keep your eyes open. 

Scott grins swinging an arm around you and you blame your exhaustion for the way you lean into it. He tilts his head and you mumble about not sleeping well, about how you’re too tired from working on school work and the job. He looks like he wants to respond but he just pulls you into a half hug.

You and Scott had been dancing around each other, you knew you had a crush on him and he had one on you if Justin’s teasing was to be believed. It had only been a month into the more aggressive treatments your mother was getting. The doctor had advised chemotherapy and radiation five days a week; you’d bring her in, starting with getting her blood drawn then going down to radiation while they were testing it to get the chemotherapy drugs at the right dosages. After that it was a stop to a meeting with a general doctor, and nutritionist since her weight had been slipping recently. Normally this is where it ends but today the doctor seems more sober, she’d had a PET scan, to check if it had spread and you can tell by the way he sits you both down and meets your eyes that it had come back bad. There were two more nodes in her right lung, and her left lungs node had grown far too much for the amount of medication and therapy they’d be putting her under.

Terminal.

You’d been sleeping when it had happened; well you would have been had your father not woken you up. You still had the name tag from Monet’s on; your shirt was rumbled and you couldn’t help the fixation on the way the edge of the shirt was curling under itself.

Scott could tell you were sleeping more; you didn’t seem as pale. He’d tried to congratulate you but it had just made you tear up which had confused him. He assumed your insomnia clearing up had been a good thing.

“You ah, look good.” He grins a little and you quirk an eyebrow, ready to run if it’s a repeat of the week before, you’d like to think you’d handle it better but even just thinking about your mother’s passing left you with tears in your eyes and your chest tightening.

“Thanks.” You manage to stumble over the words, they still feel heavy and you know that Justin and Clay are watching you.

“Do you want to talk about it? Justin was saying something happened?” He leans closer and you want to say something but you bit your lip shaking your head.

“Maybe later?” He offers and then you nod, he pulls you into a quick hug.

You’re curled on your bed when you hear the knock on the door, you don’t answer it. Your dad does and you can hear him talking to someone. You don’t hear them respond and then you clearly hear your dad say ‘his room is down the hall.’

You’re just laying in your bed, you don’t bother turning to see Clay or Justin in your doorway and you can feel the bed dip down. Before you say anything you can feel a hand wrapping your shoulder and fingers squeezing over yours.

“You okay Y/N?” Scott sounds like he’s been crying and you wish you sounded the same when you turn blinking at him.

“Am now..” He offers a watery smile and then swallows it.

“I heard what happened; Justin told me.” He offers as if it will appease you and you just scoot closer to him, he lays down on the bed facing you and sighs.

“Y/N, I’m so sorry. I can’t; I’m so sorry.”

“It’s, thank you, I understand what you mean.” You say again and take the moment to bump your forehead with his smiling a little at the thought of Scott Reed in your bed.


	27. Beat: Zach/Male Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach Dempsy/Male Reader; Reader never said anything about being abused and Zach gets a call from Hannah that reader is in the hospital unconscious

You have a missed call from Zach on your phone. You groan from under the covers and pull your phone over hitting the call button.

“Hello?”

“Hey baby, what’s up?”

“Nothing just saw I missed your call..”

“Yeah I was worried.”

“You don’t need to be, I’m fine, just got into it with my asshole neighbor.” You were relieved your neighbor was actually an asshole, not that you met him; your father prefered to keep you on a tight leash when it came to interacting with the neighbors. You preferred not to lie to Zach that much, despite the entire reason for your lying in the first place. You father was abusing you, you’d become his punching bag in the last year of middle school. It had only been soft slaps, or a harder shove, screaming about messing up grocery shopping or when he misplaced something. It had evolved over the first years of high school; it was never anywhere you could accidentally expose; always on your stomach or back, your chest, or legs. He’d only ever broken your arm, it was after he’d hit you two days in a row and you had already been weak.

When you started dating Zach, your father seemed to have no issue you were gay, the issue was in that you had someone who would be seeing your whole body. While you had hoped it would mean your father would switch back to the verbal abuse over the physical one he seemed to favor; of course this is not your luck. He seems to increase, almost daring you to expose him, for Zach to see. You’d wanted to tell Zach, over and over you’d come close but you knew it was better to not say anything. He wouldn’t be able to do anything, and neither would you. All that would happen is Zach would know exactly whose hand had been around your throat or hitting your eye and jaw.

He couldn’t restrict your time at school or your friends, as much as he was desperate to. You knew he’d love nothing more to keep you in the house until you’d stopped being a decent punching bag.

-You can hear your father yelling through the wall and you want to get up and leave but you’re so tired and sore from the beating he’d decided you’d done something to warrant from yesterday. You had actually managed to relocate your shoulder, well you’d thought you had until your dad had shoved you back after you’d thought you fixed it, aware of how it burned and the muscles screamed that it had not been fixed. You choke, unsure if you want to gag and vomit in pain or scream in agony. You’ve had worse, you know you have because your breathing is still stalled from what you’re assuming might’ve been a fractured rib.

You stagger up, you know he’ll be coming in soon and you know laying down is worse, there’s more surface area to hit. If you’re up standing and then fall he’ll leave you alone, if you start out on the ground he’ll just keep hitting till he smells blood.

You can hear the shouting still for a moment and you cringe, you hate this part, you’re standing in the doorway pretending you’ve just heard something, or maybe you’re going to the bathroom, but it doesn’t matter.

Not when all you can feel is heat in your leg. When his hands feel cold against your skin and you can smell he’s been drinking. You stagger into the wall and he takes the opportunity to force your head into it, you swear you can feel the cracks in the pain form.

-Hannah’s in your face when you open your eyes. You assume it’s a dream and huff, trying to push her away. She’s peering at you in that way you’d catch her staring at Clay; like it was something she missed. You knew she was your friend, she was such a kind person, you can feel her lifting your arm, turning it in her cool fingers. You smell antiseptic and you can see her trying to move something by your face, from the corner of your eyes, you shover her away; nothing changes, and you can still see her soft brown hair. You can taste blood in the back of your throat. You remember Hannah Baker is dead.

-Zach arms are tangled in the chair by your bed. You’re not aware of it, not right now, still unconscious, still in a coma. The doctors had said it was best. You knew what that meant. While everything was warm and then cold, when they had to cut you open to fix the punctured lung, no time for proper anesthesia, you just felt Hannah’s fingers brushing you.

“Who called..” You can barely recognise your own voice and Zach’s neck and shoulder crack like the plaster in your bedroom does.

“Who called who?” Zach hovers nervously and you try to shake your head.

“Nevermind; i thought someone called to, tell, you…”

“No, although I got an archive post…” Zach hovers the phone in front of you, you just see Hannah’s face smiling back, her arms wrapped around your shoulders.


	28. Change: Charlie/Male Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie St. George/Male reader; reader is abused by his father for years and tries to hide it/change the topic when it comes up because he doesn’t want Charlie to find out
> 
> TW: Abuse

”Charlie; it’s nothing to worry about.” You brush off the way he watches you climb out of the car, wincing slightly.

“Seriously that looks.” You watch Charlie’s face darken for a second before his emotions seem to shutter closed.

“Sir.” You can hear the anger in Charlie’s voice as he addresses your father and you’re not sure why your dad’s even at the car’s door. You catch your reflection in the car’s mirror and you understand, not only had your black eye been on full display, your eye almost swollen shut, but there’s a deep bruise on your shoulder from where your father had thrown you against the wall earlier.

“Sorry for being late dad; traffic was hell.” Your father just nods in response and you know you’re going to get punished the minute Charlie pulls from the driveway.

”So lunch date?” Charlie grins pulling into the driveway and you nod laughing a little, wrapping the hoodie that it’s finally cold enough to wear without getting odd looks closer around yourself.

You’re halfway through the sandwich when you can see Charlie’s gaze lingering on the bruise that’s still healing on your shoulder.

“So, that bruise, how’d it happen again; I remember you saying it was a crazy story.”

“Haha I don’t know if I’d call walking into a stack of boxes crazy.” Charlie raises an eyebrow and you shrug a little, before taking another bite from your sandwich.

“You said last week, when you got it, it was from rock climbing with Justin.”

“Oh.”

“I talked to Justin; he hates rock climbing…”

“It was with Scott?” You can’t help but panic slightly before you take a breath and focus on the food in front of you, hoping if you stay silent Charlie will leave you alone.

“I don’t know about you, but if my boyfriend was hurt; I’d want to know exactly what was going on.”

“I’m clumsy?” You offer as he pays, before leaning into the arm he swings around you as you walk out.

You love Charlie st. George, you really do but the amount of worry and stress he was putting on himself; trying to shove his nose into your family’s business; not that it was meant to be a secret; your father abusing you was just something you’d unfortunately had to accept; there was no way for you to move out; you had no friends, none able or willing to take you in. You certainly couldn’t put that pressure on Charlie or his family and you refused to actually tell anyone. The closest person who knew was Justin; and that’s only because you’d both caught each other cleaning a scrape in the same spot, dragged against a carpet on your side.

”Seriously Y/N, you’re my boyfriend; I’m worried about you.” Charlie speaks slowly like he’s explaining something to a young child. You resist the urge to pout instead swallowing an excuse.

“I heard there’s going to be a valentine’s dance; does my boyfriend have plans to go to that with anyone?” You grin batting your eyes. Relieved that the hit you had received hadn’t bruised, the bruising is on your hands where you’d tried to fight back, and just managed to be redirected to the wall burns under the bandages you’ve wrapped it in. You’re sure they’re slipping off but you pay the loosens no mind as you try to focus on getting Charlie to drop the subject.

He does; grinning and leaning forward, you’re expecting a kiss.

“I’ll only go if you tell me the truth about how you keep getting hurt.” You frown, pulling back a little.

“That’s really fuckin’ maniplulative Charlie.”

“I don’t have a choice; you refuse to tell me and make up pretty much any lie you can anytime I ask; you’re not even bothering to keep them straight anymore!”

“I can’t tell you!”

“Yes you can; I swear I won’t get mad at you; you’re the victim in all of this. Please Y/N. Let me help you.”

“You can’t! There’s nothing anyone can do! If I say anything I’ll end up in some shit foster home in LA or just floating around the system.”

“It’s your dad?” Charlie mumbles shocked and you stare past him terrified; your father’s in the doorway and you can tell by the way his eyes seem to empty that he knows what has just happened.


	29. Pass: Zach/Male reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach Dempsy/Male!Reader, reader has an eating disorder and gives his food/lunch to Zach any chance he gets
> 
> TW: Discussions of disordered eating behaviour

You’ve always seen Zach eating; he’s always hungry burning through food faster than most because he’s always moving; even off the team; he’s constantly jumping and fidgeting, so he’s always hungry, so he always eats. You’re the same, but you don’t refuel. You don’t need it; you can survive on the portions you keep yourself restricted on. No one says anything, no one notices, even when you miss a step stumbling to the ground on a casual training run. Zach’s watching you, watching you regain your composure and smile at him like nothing is wrong. Nothing is wrong, you have it under control, nothing is wrong, you have control. You take a moment trying to wait till the fear sinks out of you as you settle on the grassy patch to watch everyone continue practice. You don’t really need to practice, being taller and on the thinner side by default helps you win since you usually take larger steps than others, most often it’s just enough to warrant a win.

Zach’s grinning about the latest practice and you’re half smiling, slowly transferring the food you’ve gotten, a burger and fries over to Zach’s plate. He doesn’t notice, just asking you about what you’d seen at his practice. You lie, you don’t actually remember any of it. You’d been standing after a run, swaying a little trying to make it over to catch the last of Zach’s training on the field. You had stopped dead in the middle of the track before the colour drained from your face and you turned gray before you’d collapsed.

The next time Zach sees you he comments on the gray colour that hasn’t gone away since then. You seem to be permanently gray tinted now. You still give him your lunches, commenting how you can get more at home, how he’s always hungry and it’s better to go to him than to waste. He’d only said how you eating it wasn’t a waste, you idly wonder when he’d gotten your self esteem and food issues mixed up, but you’re not going to correct him if it means you can keep having him eat your food.

You’re once again relieved you’ve gotten away without eating lunch and when you get home you complain about how your boyfriend had given you his lunch, claiming it wasn’t good for him to eat right before practice so you were too full to eat the food your mother cooked.

Your mother assures you that you can take leftovers to school tomorrow, you thank her; sending a message to Zach letting him know you’re bringing the leftovers your mother made from dinner that nobody could finish.

You push the lunch you’ve had to buy in from the cafeteria away.

“This is grossssss…” You whine and flop your head on the table pretending to be annoyed at the food, you are annoyed by it, but it’s mostly because of how high calorie it is, you don’t care for the mostly rubber cheese, or the questionable meat in the burger. you‘ve already looked up how many calories it is, three hundred and twenty for the burger with just cheese, judging by the ketchup on it that’s another twenty calories at least, the fries coming in at roughly one hundred calories, four hundred and some is far too many for a simple lunch that doesn’t even look good.

‘Don’t worry babe, I’ll save you from the gross burger. You can take my sandwich.” Zach grins nodding to the plastic wrapped peanut butter and jelly. You want to throw it against the wall but instead you quickly laugh.

“Aww babe, you’re a true lifesaver, but my mom’s been making me eat wayyy too much at breakfast since I have training in the morning. Some tv life coach or something said that eating before you exercise so you don’t burn too much and like pass out.”

“Dude that sounds so fake! Just toss it?”

“I don’t want to waste the food.”

“Oh bring it to me then.” Zach grins as he finishes the fries.

“I can’t it’d be all soft and cold by the time I get it to you..”

“Just run it to me, extra warm-up.” he grins leaning forward to kiss you, you duck out of the way. There’s no telling how many calories are in the grease on his lips and you’re at a perfect zero for now; you know after practice you’ll be in the negatives, which works out well as there’s a birthday dinner for your cousin you have to go to on Friday and there’s no way you’ll be able to avoid eating. 

You make it through the dinner complaining of a mild stomach issue, so you’ll stick to the veggies and skip the dessert. Unfortunately veggies consist of potatoes and other root vegetables which are just calories bombs smothered in butter and salt. 

“Y/N, you okay?” Your mom said you weren’t feeling well so I thought I’d come over to pick you up.”

“Yeah thanks, I must’ve eaten something bad earlier.” You grumble letting Zach buckle you into the car.

“Must have been breakfast then.”

“Hm?”

“Well I ate your lunch, so unless it was the meal that just got served to like fifty people, and you’re the only one who got sick; it must have been breakfast.” Zach grins a little and you nod shakily, worried he’s finally going to catch you in a lie. You close your eyes content to rest, hating the way your chest relaxes when Zach doesn’t say anything about eating when he brings you home.


	30. Shades: Jeff/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff Atkins/Male!Reader; Reader is colourblind and constantly bullied due to his clothes/colours not matching

You’d never been sure why the bullying had suddenly started up, only that it had in high school and something that had never seemed to matter before now suddenly became a hot topic.

It’s Bryce who had started it, you know this because he was the first one to comment; the first one to point out that you were wearing red and black checkered pants and blue and white striped shirt. You hadn’t thought anything of it; it was all varying shades of gray for you.

You’d known you were colourblind since birth, your parents had never made a big deal of it, teaching you ways around int, as well as what the various shades of gray should have been.

When you were younger in school it had been a game; you trying to guess the colours based on the shades you saw. Sometimes you’d ask your parents about colours, which were their favourites and try to craft outfits that were purely those colours. You’d also do this with your friends and it was one of the things you’d been known for in school, the boy with the monochrome outfits; to be fair every outfit was monochrome to you, a constant shade of gray.

You’d met Jeff freshman year, when you’d been wearing all his favourite colour, you’d hadn’t know it was his favourite colour; it was yours and the both of you bonded over it. Despite you just feeling a connection to the shade of gray, Jeff commented how it must have meant the two of you were meant to be and you’d laughed it off until you’d found yourself falling for him.

He asks you out almost a month after having met you. You’d happily agree and the two of you had been together. You wonder if maybe that’s why Bryce had taken to picking on you. You think maybe he was upset you’d found happiness. Either way the small digs about the colours you’d choose; how the reds never truly match or the different stripes of colour were obnoxious and so unlike your actual personality. How you must have been compensating for something with how loud and bright and massive the colours were. You try your best to avoid him, and ignore whatever he’s saying but it still gets to you. Jeff assures you that there’s nothing wrong and he manages to get himself and his friends to all match you for a full week. 

He’s convinced that it’s put a stop to Bryce’s bullying but it just makes it worse. Bryce goes after your relationship, not just the way you see the world. You can’t remember the amount of times you’d gone home crying, or just sat with Jeff sniffling and mumbling the insults that Bryce had been using. Clay even gets involved which stops pretty much anyone else from doing anything, of course it’s not enough to stop Bryce, you know nothing short of his death would stop him being a bully.

It’s your six month anniversary which just happens to also fall on your birthday. You know Jeff had planned something special but you’re not sure what it is or what it has to do with getting up at five am that morning. You fall asleep in the car on the way to wherever you’re going. A hill you find out when you arrive. Jeff pulls something from the trunk and tells you to close your eyes before placing glasses on your face.

“Open.” He sounds a little like he’s about to cry.

He’s grinning at you and you’re not sure what you’re supposed to be looking at save for that there’s something wrong with Jeff. You reach out a little and take one of his hands before your fingers brush against his cheek, you prod faintly over his eye and jerk back a little.

“Blue.” You grin laughing at him. Before your fingers reach around to touch at the clothing naming each of the colours he’s wearing. 

“Turn around Y/N, look, the sunrise.” He nods excitedly before pointing over towards the break in the trees where you can clearly see the sun moving upwards.

You keep the colour vision glasses in a bag on you at all times, when you’d given them to Jeff; he’d agreed to bring them home from the party. He’d been drinking, as had everyone; it wasn’t far to his house.

The EMT’s throw the shards of the glasses away with the rest of the crushed glass and you decide that maybe the world really is meant to be in shades of gray and everyone who still sees colour just hasn’t seen tragedy yet.

You frown when Clay hands you a box. You turn it over and he’s just watching, before he nods. You watch his face as you open it, not fully taking in what he’s presented you in the box.

It’s the glasses, what’s left of them, which is a handful of chunks and part of the frame.

“I thought, since, well I thought you might want them back.” Clay shrugs a little and you pull him into a hug, if you hadn’t gotten them in the first place you might’ve asked if tears have a colour.


	31. Pills: Hannah/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah/Reader, Hannah catches reader using focus pills since her parents have high expectation for grades for reader

“Sweetheart, are you feeling okay?” You blink sluggishly at your mother who hovers over your desk.

“Oh dear, look, you’ve gone and gotten spit on your english project.” You cringe as she rips it in half.

“You’ll have to do it over now.”

You know better than to cry in front of her anymore, it didn’t get you anything but her snapping at you and that one time she’d thrown a glass of water by your bed to get you to ‘understand’ the situation.

You’d learned fast that your parents demanded perfection and anything less would be taken care of.

You don’t say anything when your father sets a bottle of pills in front of you. You know from how he blocks the door your mother doesn’t know.

“Just one when you need to get work done.” He smiles and brushes his hand over the chair before hugging you.

“You’ll be okay kid.”

“Thanks dad.” You’re debating taking one, but decide to wait till after school; the last thing you want is anyone finding out. You dread Hannah Baker knowing what you’re about to do, or even what goes on with your family at home.

You know you parents project the perfect family facade and everyone in town believes it. You know you have to live up to their standards and with the weight of high school’s work load you’re starting to crumble.

Hannah asks if you want to go on a date and you brush off her question, complaining about the new english project you’ve just gotten. Hannah scowls; you know she has english next and you mumble about her coming over on the weekend to work.

“Like we’d get any work actually done.” She grins leaning forward to kiss you. You laugh back and feel almost relieved that you have two days to work out how the pills your father gave you will make you feel.

You use the school computer to look up the name; it’s an off brand of some ADHD drug, it’s called vyvanse, and the actual medical name is too long for you to care. You don’t see any bad side effects the worse seems to be appetite suppressant which could make your focus even worse. Still when you get home you swallow one and wait. It takes twenty minutes to get in your system.

You frown, not feeling the buzz that everyone had been talking about, you decide just to work on the English project anyways, and hopefully it won’t suddenly kick in when you finish or anything.

You finish the english project and start to work on the history homework you’ve fallen behind on. You’re almost finished and you decide to check the time so maybe you can grab a shower before bed. You stare at the clock, double checking both your phone and computer when it shows only an hour and a half have passed. You cast a look back towards the pill bottle and decide you’re going to have to see what school is like when you take one.

You set an alarm, just in case, the bottle had warned against taking more than two in an eighteen hour period.

You’re laughing when Hannah comes up to you after history and you grin at her, quickly explaining that you’d actually managed to finish both the english and history work you’d been behind on. Which means you can go on a date with her.

You turn when Hannah rattles the pill bottle, you’d forgotten to hide it, not that you felt the need to hide it from her, just your mother.

“I didn’t know you had ADD..”

“I don’t; I just take them to help. What the fuck Hannah?” You glare when she empties the container into the trash.

“You shouldn’t be taking drugs like this.”

“That’s not your choice.”

“I’m aware but I don’t want to be with someone who uses drugs to-”  
“Oh like pretty much every fucking other kid in this damn school smokes weed and you have no problem with that…”

“I do! It’s just..”

“What Hannah, what’s soooo bad about getting a little ahead in school? Getting able to spend time with you and getting my shit parents off my back for once? Tell me… please I’m all ears.”

“I, I don’t like it.” She huffs turning away and pouting a little. You scowl.

“So you threw away something that helps me because you don’t like it? That’s fucking shitty Hannah. What if I needed glasses but you didn’t like the colour?”

“Well that’s-”

“It’s not different Hannah, just, can you go home now; I want to be alone.”


	32. Divide: Scott/Male Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott Reed/Male!Reader; Reader lives with his abusive father due to a divorce; reader always wants to spend time outside of the house
> 
> TW: Homophobic language/slurs

Scott leans out of the window to kiss you goodbye and you’re already dreading stepping into your house. It’s made worse by your father moving the curtain only enough so you see, so you know he’s seen you and Scott together. There’s no way you can lie your way out of this one. You scramble in, knowing it would be far worse if he came outside and was shouting at you. He’d made sure the neighbors were none the wiser about what the yelling was for, usually it was for something justifiable; but as the years went on, justifiable had gotten a wider and wider definition.

”God you’re just made it so much fucking worse to have you as my son! Like I get not being into sports, sure you’re into tech stuff like a fucking nerd, but then besides the fact you keep whining about wanting to go back to your mothers; you’re a fucking gay pansy bitch? You take dick from the fucking baseball player you hang with?? I bet it’s the entire fucking team that does that shit with you.” Your father growls. While he’d never physically struck you, he’d always had a sharper tongue. It was the entire reason you hated staying at your house and avoided it every second you could.

Your father’s words were worse than anything you’d get at school; not that you got much at school, being with Scott provided you with protection of a sort and having Clay as a friend seemed to solidify that.

You’re half laying on Scott who’s been debating starting a push-up contest. He decides against it in favour of kissing you, which is about to turn into a full make-out session before his phone rings.  
“Hey mom, no just hanging out with Y/N. yeah Sure, I’m sure he’ll be okay with that.” You frown, assuming mrs. Reed has decided you’re not welcome to stay over friday night and you’ll have to spend the weekend with your dad, knowing he’ll rope you into chores that don’t need to be done in order to keep you in the house so he can scream at you more.

”Hey, that was my mom, obviously, she asked if you’d be cool with just staying over after the game, for the weekend. Since we have pretty much the same classes on friday there’s no worry about weird pick up times you know.” He grins and you nod laughing a little relieved you don’t have to go back to your house.

When you return home to grab your stuff, it’s at lunch, when your dad will be out at work. Scott’s following you into the house and he frowns a little.

“Why don’t we ever hang out at yours you have a game room!”

“My dad’s a massive homophobe, remember…”

“Yeah, sorry, just, seems a shame to waste all this.”

“Well sorry i don’t want to listen to my dad call me and my boyfriend faggots while we’re playing mario or whatever.” You hiss and Scott cringes back.

“He doesn’t really call you that.. Does he?”

“Yes. He does! He calls me faggot, fairy, pansy, fruit.. Anything he can use as demeaning. It’s the entire reason I hate staying in my house! How are you so distracted by a stupid video game that you just forget that!”

“Right sorry.” Scott shrinks a little and you narrow your eyes ignoring him and grabbing enough of your things to last over the weekend. You peek under your bed, the bag you have in case things get worse, in case your father actually strikes you is still there. You know your father would try to find a way to keep you with him; he’d already convinced the entire court that your mother’s work schedule left her unfit to take care of you. Not that his schedule was any better but the court sided with him as your mother had to leave halfway through the court appointment. You’re still bitter over the fact that the judge didn’t take her actual job as a specialist surgeon into the decision.

”Y/N.” You father looks slightly nervous standing at the Reed’s door but Scott’s mother welcomes him in, and he hesitates at the living room before, he turns to you.

“Come on.”

“No I’m spending the weekend with Scott.” You stare your father down, feeling braver than normal.

“About that…” You can’t help but shrink back at how he grins.

“We’re moving. I’ve gotten a much better job offer, out of state. We leave tomorrow morning, you need to come home to pack.”


	33. Tour: Scott/Male Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott/Male Reader; Reader is the new kid at school and Scott is their tour guide

You’re nervous about starting at Liberty High. You’d tried to tell your parents that moving in the middle of the school year was going to make you the talk of the little town of Crestmont. So far, despite having gone around the two at least twice to get your bearings you hadn’t seemed to run into anybody from the high school. You’d seen some guys playing frisbee in a park, but none of them looked like the high schoolers from where you were.

The school had sent you an email and emailed your parents about the tour you’d be going on, normally they’d just let you enter with the rest of the students but since you were starting in the middle of the year they’d made an exception, only stating that the tour guide you’d be meeting would meet you in the main office.

The principal greets you and explains where the counselors’ offices are you’re a little confused about how much they’re stressing mental health, your old school never did. You see the picture of someone named Hannah and you understand.

The worry of who she was is brushed out of your head when you see a guy walking up grinning.

“Y/N right? I’m Scott Reed, I’m your tour guide for the day.”

“Thanks for doing this.” You grin when Scott points out the cafeteria and mumbles about how no one really trusts the food but nobody has died yet.

“It’s no problem, being a tour guide is the best way to meet new people.”

“Meet people? You trying to pick up girls then?”

“Nah, I play baseball. I meet plenty of girls that way, not that I care for them.”

“So you could say you swing for the other team.” You grin winking and Scott laughs nodding a little.

“That’s not a problem is it?”

“No of course not, If I was into playing baseball I’d agree with you.”

“Oh.” You can see the way his eyes light up and he turns you down a hallway, hands clinging unnecessarily long onto your shoulders.

“This is, we don’t normally come down this hallway. It was where Hannah’s locker was.”

“Hannah? The girl in the office?

“Yeah…”

“What happened?”

“My friend Clay can tell you at lunch, we still have the football field and track to go see, and the locker rooms.”

“You’re going to haze me in the locker room then.” You laugh a little trying to lighten the mood and his grin widens.

“Only if you’re into being towel whipped.”

“Minus the towel and I’m in. “ You laugh and his face pinks before you hastily assure him you’re joking. He looks like he doesn’t really believe you.

“So that’s pretty much the entire school.”

“Really no secret hidden blind spots that people get high in or make out?”

“Oh we have a few of those, the most popular one is the one at the back of the school there’s like a little bench as well so you can sit on it and just relax.”

”Maybe we could go check it out.” You wink at Scott who arches an eyebrow.

“Maybe, there’s a couple other places we should go first.” he grins and yours falters, the confidence you had when you were flirting with him vanished.

“Yeah first is Monet’s it’s where pretty much everyone goes on dates, the second is my room.” He grins leaning much closer into your personal space than he had been.

“You up for finishing the tour Y/N?”

“Yeah, finishing sounds good.” You grin at him and he winks.

“We should get started then.” he tugs your hand and you think that maybe having moved here isn’t such a bad thing.


	34. Skate: Scott/Male Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott Reed/Male!Reader; Reader is hard of hearing (wearing hearing aids) and Justin’s cousin, Scott thinks they’re super cool cause they can skateboard well

Justin was constantly assuring you that starting at Liberty High was a good thing. That you’d be able to hang with him all of the time and that there were plenty of spots to skate and no one would really care about the hearing aids you’d kept hidden under the beanie you always wore.

School is mostly boring, nobody seems to bother with the new kid and you’re sure it has something to do with Hannah and everything that happened but you don’t mind it either way, them leaving you alone means you don’t have to deal with everyone and their annoying questions about yourself. You settle into the shared classes you have with him, avoiding talking to anyone, especially any of Justin’s friends, you’re not sure what they’ll be like or how they’ll react to you and you decide it’s much easier to hide in the library or go for a quick skate around the school than bother with trying to get to know anyone else.

Justin seems to be right, no one seems to bother you on your first few days in school which means you don’t actually talk to anyone and Justin seems to be bothered by this. He makes it his new mission to get you to make some friends, and once Justin manages to catch you at lunch, refusing to let you slink off to the skate park you’d found, you know he’s going to make you meet his friends. You know you’re not going to be able to get out of it and you resign yourself to at least having to say your name and offer some sort of small fact about yourself, you’re debating what to actually say, and while you’re internally battling this Justin has managed to manhandle you all the way to where you’ve seen him and his friends sitting outside.

“So guys, this is my cousin, Y/N. He’s been going here for about a week and has yet to talk to anyone.” You roll your eyes and point to the hearing aids under your hat, Justin responds by pulling your hat off and ruffling your hair, you glare at him and he just laughs. You know he’s been talking about you because nobody says anything to you, just waiting for you to say hello.

You manage pretty forgettable introductions to everyone who’s sitting around. You know all of their names, Clay, Alex, and Tony. You’re about to come up with some excuse to leave but you can’t help but stare at the guy who’s running towards the group, he doesn’t even sound out of breath, although you are when he smiles sticking his hand out after wiping it on his shorts.

“Hey, I’m Scott Reed, you\’e Justin’s cousin right? Y/N, he said you’re into sports, I play baseball with the school, but he was saying you’re not doing anything team related.” You can see Justin laughing a little and you remind yourself to ask him about it later as you smile back at Scott getting distracted by his eyes.

“Yeah, I’m Y/N, I skate.”

“Oh, uh, like a skateboard? Or roller skates?”

“Skateboard; people tend to move out of the way faster, which helps.” You shrug and Scott tilts his head frowning a little at the thought of you needing people to move out of the way.

“I guess it’s faster too, no need to run to not be late. Plus must take a lot of leg strength, do you just skate or do other workouts? Maybe we could go for a run sometime?” Scott asks and you find yourself nodding.

“A run sounds nice.”

“You’ve never run in your life.” Justin grins from where he’s lounging on the couch and you roll your eyes at him and throw your bag on the floor.

“I can run.”

“Oh I know you can, but you’re just saying you do because of Scott Reedddddd.” He draws out Scott’s name grinning as your face pinks a little.

“Shut it.”

“Aww make me.” You grin making an obvious show of flicking your hearing aids off, you watch him scowl, you can tell he’s annoyed by his facial expression and you jump a little when you feel a buzz in your pocket, your phone letting you know you have a text. 

You frown at the unknown number, before another message comes through and you can’t help but grin, looking back up and saying thanks to Justin as you retreat to your bedroom to message Scott after Justin had given him your number.


	35. Arm: Zach/Male Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach Dempsy/Male!Reader; Zach is protective/overbearing of reader, as reader has recently broken his arm

You’d broken your arm when you were eight, your friend had double dog dared you to jump from your room to the ground and you’d actually gone through with it. So you know when you hit the ground after being knocked during the game it’s now the opposite arm that’s been broken. You have an average pain tolerance, and when you limp off the field you mumble to the coach you’re going to head home and to not let Zach know what’s happened till after the game.

You’d been dating Zach for almost five months and you knew he had a bit of protective streak since during and after games he’d always make a point to check in with you, even if you’d barely seen the ball with how much he and the other players were hogging it. Sometimes you swore he did it out of the assumption you needed protection, as you’re sitting in the hospital and they call you back for your cast fitting you know dread the idea he might have been right.

Zach looks like he wants to murder you, he hasn’t looked you in the eyes since you’d gotten to school, his usually happy to see you face replaced by a scowl and narrowed eyes at the cast on your arm.

You make it through the first day with that cast pretty easily, the doctor’s note fixes any of the teacher’s issues with your tardiness to class. Zach still seems wary and you’re not sure what’s going on until the next day.

“Y/N, you should have said something about your arm.”

“It happened at the end of the game; there’s no point in worrying you. Besides I’d broken my arm before, it was fine.” You say thinking it will end the fretting but it just ramps it up. Zach almost clings to you, hovering and directing you to and from your classes, glaring at people who could possibly get in your way. You laugh at first, commenting about how it’s just your arm, and if it was your leg this attention might be warranted.

Zach refuses to leave your side any chance he gets and he almost physically shoves people out of the way when you’re walking through the halls.

“Zach, I love you, but it’s alright, my arm can’t get anymore broken.” He looks skeptically and then sighs.

“I know it can’t but you have another arm.”

“Oh like I’m going to go break my other arm just to even it out.” You laugh and Zach can’t help but join in.

Zach been harassing you for the past week trying to get you to let him carry your bag. 

“Zach, I’m already wearing it, seriously it’s fine.”

“I know but I can take it off of you and carry it, so it’s not so much stress on your arm!”

“It’d be more stressful on my arm for me to take it off and give it to you.”

You’re dreading whatever new idea he has planned to help you out. While the ruler he’d gotten you to scratch under the cast was helpful, the self-writing pen was just a silly gag gift. It at least made you thankful you’d broken your non-dominant hand.

Zach’s grinning all the way to lunch and you’re trying not to focus on whatever he’s saying talking to Alex and Clay about something you don’t bother remembering.

“Ready to go to class?”

“Yeah I’m tempted to just- ZACH!” You holler, as he lifts you grinning and starting to walk to class.

“Zach put me down!” He laughs as he sets you down in front of class. You can’t help but swat at him fondly and he leans forward for a kiss, you return it. When your class ends he holds out his arms, you try to dodge him but he’s faster and he once again hauls you up, carrying you over his shoulder.

“Zach, put Y/N down.”

“But he needs help getting to class coach.”

“Yeah, and you carrying him is just going to hurt him, you could drop him and then he ends up with a concussion and then…” Coach doesn’t even finish before Zach carefully sets you down kissing your forehead and nudging you forward into the classroom carefully.


	36. Ticklish: Hannha/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah Baker/Reader; Hannah and reader get into a tickle fight

Hannah had offered to come over to work on the homework that you’d been avoiding, you knew that’s not what would end up happening. You’d been dating her for almost three months, since she had first come to the school. 

You hadn’t gotten much time to spend with her outside of school, considering she had a job and you were taking honors classes.

Within the first hour of working you’ve abandoned it to watch a movie and cuddle next to each other on your bed. You’re not paying attention to the movie, fingers carding through Hannah’s hair, she looks like she’s falling asleep and you hope she will so you can properly look at her instead of sneaking from the corner of your eye.

“What’re you thinking about?” She grins turning from the movie and you nod back towards the screen you haven’t paused yet.

“Movie..” You mumble nervous about actually telling her you were just thinking about kissing her.

“Oh.” She sounds disappointed and you’re about to ask what she’s upset by but she pauses the movie.

“Oh, what’re you thinking about?” You offer and grin a little.

“Kissing you, but you obviously don’t want to.”She responds and you smirk leaning closer to her and she turns her head away from you.

“Really Hannah?” You pout and she looks unimpressed back at you.

“Y/N. See I can lie too.”

“I’m not lying! I was thinking about the movie, about turning it off and kissing you but I didn’t think you wanted to, you were so into the movie.”

“I was into the movie because you’re not kissing me.”

“Oh sure that’s what you’re going with. You know I can’t read your mind, so just because we’re watching a rom-com you picked out…” You trail off and frown at the screen and then turn to her.

“Hannahhh noooo…..” She shifts and moves away from you and you huff a little. You try to nudge her and move closer but she just turns away, you can see her fighting off a smile.

“Please hannah, kiss meeeeeeee.”

“No Y/N, if you don’t stop this I’ll tickle you.”

“Pff, like you’d actually be able to tickle me, I’m not ticklish at all.” You smirk and see her eyes light up.

”Hannah stoppppppp” You laugh as her fingers dance over your sides.

“Neverrrrr” She grins and you try to twist your arm from where she’d pinned it under you. You manage to pull it out from where she’d had it pinned and you grab a pillow before flinging it at her.

She scowls and pulls back, pouting.

“You’re being such a dick Y/N, attack a poor innocent new student.” Hannah smirks and you narrow your eyes when she digs her fingers into your side.

“I said I wasn’t ticklish!!!”

“And I proved you were a liar.” She laughs as you try to fight back, she just slumps against you laughing more.

“No you just proved that despite how much of a monster you are.” You giggle gesturing to her hands.

“That I love you.” You smirk and watch as her face starts to turn pink.

“You love me?”

“Yes? I thought..” Your face is flushing as you realize that what you just said for the first time.

“Well, despite you calling me a monster I love you too.” She grins and you scoot backwards on the bed trying to avoid the way her fingers stretch out.


	37. Dance: Zach/Male Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott/Male! Reader; Reader is a dancer that enters a tv contest and has stage fright and Scott comforts him; they win at the end

You’d been dancing since you were little and as you grew your love for dance grew as well. Your parents were supportive, enrolling you in any dance classes that didn’t clash with your school schedule or each other. By the time you were starting high school the deal with your parents was that as long as your grades didn’t slip below passing they’d let you dance.

You’d been practicing after school for weeks, the competition your academy was entering in was going to be filmed. Which meant everyone had to move perfectly, this was so much more intense than any of the other competitions. It was only a statewide competition, but it was going to be filmed and broadcasted so you knew you’d have to bring everything onto the stage. Everyone was constantly telling you to have fun and you were, but you couldn’t help the growing nerves as the realization that at least the whole school would see you dancing, let alone the entire state.

You were exhausted from the practice but when Scott grins asking if you want to go on a date you nod enthusiastically. You’d been keeping the competition being filmed as a secret from Scott, and when he asks about why you’re so tense you can’t help but spill the secret and grin at him.

When you’d started dating Scott Reed he had been more than happy to watch you dance, you’d been just as happy to watch his games and the two of you seemed perfect for each other. You’d gone on dates outside of each other’s extracurriculars. The both of you would often show up to the others games and events to cheer on each other

Of course you realize Scott has never seen you before a competition, let alone one that’s so high stakes and profile, he assures you he won’t care how you act and it can’t be any worse than the guys on game day.

You debate if what he says is true while you’re watching him and the guys getting ready for the season’s last game. They don’t seem very talkative, just tense and bristling with nerves, one of the newer players stumbles in late and three of the guys round on him, hissing threats and getting way too close for any sort of comfort. You decide that there’s no way anyone on the team would act like that.

Scott’s smiling in the car the entire time you’re driving to the competition, you’re excited as well but you can also feel your stomach churning slightly, You try your best to stretch and warm up, trying to push the nerves away, but you can’t stop your fingers from shaking as you slip your gloves on.

You hear a tap on the changing room door and Scott slides in grinning at you and holding a bunch of flowers he must have kept stored in the trunk.

“You’re supposed to give me these after the performance?” You laugh at him as he pulls you in for a kiss.

“I know, so if you win you’ll get more.” He winks but looks worriedly at your face.

“You okay babe?” You shrug at his question before nodding quickly.

“Yeah just, a little nervous, you know how that is…” You hesitate, shrugging again and he grins.

“Are you getting a little performance anxiety?”

“Yeah, just, what if I mess up a step! And then everyone sees! And it’s on film for the rest of my life and everyone keeps referencing it… oh my god what if it becomes like a viral video…. And then there’s-” You start talking and find yourself having trouble stopping, Scott seems a little amused which makes your panic rise a little more, as if he was going to enjoy you messing up.

“Babe, you’re the lead, there’s-”

“I know! Which means everyone will be staring at me!! It’s not just the audience in there… You gesture to beyond the changing room and Scott nods a little.

“It’s them, my competitors and then anyone who sees it on tv! Or on youtube! Or someone filming it on snapchat or instagram or-” Scott leans forward and the motion cuts off your panic, and he grins more.

“Don’t worry Y/N, you’ll do great. I’ll be waiting with more flowers, no matter what happens.”

Scott’s grinning and you swear he’s about to say ‘I told you so’ you don’t care rushing it to his arms like every cliche movie you’ve seen.

“You did great!” He spins you slightly and you laugh.

“Scott we won.”

“I know, that totally counts as great.”

“Mhhm, so since i did such a great job i get a burger date out of it right?” Scott grins, hesitating as the rest of the team starts to wander off stage.  
“Just us, I can’t afford an entire dance team’s burgers; especially not post competition.”


	38. Haunted: Zach/Male Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach and Male Reader go to a haunted house with Zach’s sister, he acts brave in front of them even though he’s scared

It was the week of Halloween and you’d managed to convince your boyfriend Zach to go with you to a haunted house. It had lasted all of three class periods before he’d backed out, shuffling his feet and kissing you, assuring he’d give you a proper halloween treat in an apology.

It wasn’t hard to convince Zach to go, it was simply a matter of pointing out that his sister was braver than him because she was going and he about leapt over the couch to try to drag you to the haunted house that instant.

Of course the place his sister wanted to go was serious, in the middle of nowhere, at least an hours drive without traffic, there was a connected hotel, scare free, for you to stay over and get the ‘full twenty-four hour experience’ which of course Zach had opted for. It consisted of a full house tour through the haunted house, a two story abandoned farm home, adjoining barn and a haunted hayride.

There’s no waiver to sign but the tour guide gives a brief speech about not messing with the actors, to stay on the paths laid out before you, and to not spoil anything for anyone else. The tour guide also reminds everyone that they have to go from the barn to the haunted house right away, that they feed into each other’s stories, but there’s a break before the haunted hayride.

The tour guide explains he’s just going to make sure all the actors are in place and then you can start the first part of the tour. He reappears and you grin a little, noticing the way his shirt juts out, clearly some sort of blood pack hidden in it. You debate telling Zach and decide to just wait and see what he does.

The tour guide brings everyone in, and starts explaining about the history of the farm and specifically the barn and how it was left unfinished. You know there’s going to be some sort of jumpscare, some beam or fake support structure coming tumbling down, but nothing does. Instead you’re surprised to feel a cool wind as one of the windows seems to have been opened. The tour guide doesn’t seem to notice anything, and you wonder if it’s just a play or not. Before you get the chance a zombie actor leers forward and you can hear Zach scream. You laugh under your breath and can see how he’s shivers once but then sighs, straightening himself out to stand and watch the zombie actor shuffle into place to scare the next group.

Zach refuses to let go of your hand, and even though you can feel how clammy and terrified he is, he refuses to bow out. The hallway is dark, the walls warped and twisted to make it seem like a much longer and darker hallway. Zach’s laughing but you’re not one hundred percent sure if he’s closer to crying or if it’s just hysterical laughter from fear. Still both you and his sister forge on, sharing a giggle at the zombie that leaps out and full laughter at Zach’s scream and how much tighter he grips your hand.

You know Zach is scared and that he’s putting on a brave face, that he’s refusing to pull away and leave. You wonder what it’ll take for him to actually do it, if the zombies would be enough or the haunted farm people. To his credit Zach hasn’t screamed at all since the last time when the guy with the chainsaw jumped out after they’d split everyone into two groups, which meant it was just you and him for a full room, before you were both reunited with his sister.

Of course you’re almost distracted from the actual scares by how much you just want Zach to scream, you’re waiting, tense on the edge of your toes waiting for the jumpscare that’ll finally do it. Which is when a zombie farmer jumps out and knocks you back into Zach which causes him to laugh at your fear for once you know he’s going to play up you getting scared a way for him to avoid thinking about how terrified he is. You know the house is coming to an end as you’ve felt yourself descending the stairs, you’re not surprised when they start to lead you towards a corn maze, you can see some sort of cart half hidden in it and you’re sure that’s the next part.

”I refuse to do that again.” Zach groans, shivering and you and his sister share a look.

“What?” He huffs at your silence and finally looks up to grimace.

“We still have the hayride.” He moans and stands letting you and his sister drag him towards it. You both scream when a zombie jumps from a patch of corn.


	39. Zombitch: Scott/Reader/Jeff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott/Male Reader/Jeff; Reader jumpscaring Scott and jeff with sfx zombie make-up

It had taken you at least five hours to finish just the latex base, you’d gotten some prosthetics for the realism; you weren’t sure about using a mask but decided against it, that taking the time to apply the little bits of latex was going to look much more realistic and scary.

You’d started working at the haunted house about two years ago, you’d been promoted a little bit, finding out you were good with make-up helped a lot of the other guys who would just come in and get their masks on, with your skills they were able to make everything a little bit more scary.

You’d been dating Scott and Jeff for less than a year, they didn’t know about your talent and hobby of putting on special effects make-up. You’d gotten good enough that the haunted house had been happy to have you back as much as you wanted, even during the off seasons so you had plenty of time to practice, although most people you’d practice on didn’t care for the gruesome or horror make-up you loved doing so you never got a good chance to practice unless you were doing it yourself.

Which is what you were currently doing, with the latex base finished you could start applying the actual colouring. You start with a green base and you’re carefully adding a darker green to let it seep into the cracks and texture that you’ve created with the latex.

You’re carefully going over these shadows when Scott gets home and all but howls, tripping backwards as you look up from the mirror.

“JESUS FUCKING CHRIST Y/N!!!!!!” You grin, although it just makes the fake blood packet you’d shoved in your cheek leak out and you try not to laugh when Scott shrieks again.

“Y/N!!! You’re the worst boyfriend! I can’t believe you’d scare me like that!!!”

Scott glares as he sits next to you, watching as you wipe the fake blood and reapply the base colour. He’ hands you the next shade of green and the both of you talk once Scott has calmed down.

“So what’s this for? I thought you didn’t have a gig until next week?”

“Well yeah I have to practice.”

“I thought this was a ghost haunted house…”

“No, they changed the theme this year, wanted to go with zombies and such, something about the ghosts not being scary enough I guess? Either way they liked what I did for the costume fitting so they want me to do make-up for everyone so I figured I should practice on myself, so I started with a plain green zombie and figured I’d get more into other colours once I can do the green one in a few hours.”

“Ah, so you have to do more of these? Over the weekend?”

“Yeah I was thinking generic green zombie and maybe a lava one, but what else?”

“Hmm ice? Or maybe plague?”

“Those are both good, but maybe a few more they asked about a lot of different styles…”

“Hmm maybe like a toxic waste one…”

“Oh yeah I could-”

“You could do like ooze!!!Oh or toxic gunk!!! Or-” Scott’s almost vibrating with excitement at all the ideas he’s coming up with and you just advise him to write the main colour and then the theme down next to it. You’re half watching him finishing his list, seeming to get an increasingly longer and longer idea list and you scowl as he flips yet another page.

You focus on applying the last touches of the fake blood. You’re not paying attention when Scott leaves the room, you’re just relieved you get the chance to hide the list he’d been working on.

“Seriously Jeff it’s-”

“BOOO!” You laugh and both Scott and Jeff scream, clutching each other as Jeff untangles himself to shake your shoulders.

“WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!!!”

“I have to practice, didn’t Scott tell you I was going to be-”

“YEAH BUT NOT LOOKING LIKE THE UNDEAD VERSION OF OUR BOYFRIEND Y/N”

“Well sorry I was too into actually doing a good job for my job.” He huffs a little and then laughs as Scott prods him, mimicking his scared face.

“You both owe me.”

“What did i do!” Scott looks offended at Jeff who narrows his eyes.

“You’re worse that Y/N, you never warned me!”


	40. Desperate: Smut Scott/Reader/Monty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monty/Male Reader/Scott Reed, SMUT, Monty and Scott surprise reader at his house while his parents are away

When your parents had said they’d be leaving you home alone for the entirety of spring break you’d almost cheered with joy. While it was only a week, it was a week alone with both fo your boyfriends, Monty and Scott. You’d been so excited that it was all you could talk about in the two days leading up to the break that your parents had officially told you.

“Y/N.”

“It’s gonna be-”

“Y/N, babe.” Monty hisses smacking your arm and you frown.

“What?”

“Did you forget we’re both going out of town on spring break, to tour colleges?”

“The entire break?” You’re already prepared to start sulking but Scott grins a little.

“We can always video chat.”

“But it’s not the same.”

“Well it’s either that or being stuck alone with your hand babe.”

“I’m going to be stuck with my hand anyways!” You scoff and Scott laughs, Monty joins in after a moment and then leans over and kisses you.

You’d only been gone maybe twenty minutes, it wasn’t long enough for anything to happen, you were making yourself lunch and when you walked back into your room you were not expecting both Monty and Scott to be sitting on your bed half clothed pulling apart from making out.

“Hey Y/N, your room is a mess, like a warzone in-” Monty doesn’t finish you’r shoving yourself between him and Scott already feeling you cock hard against Monty’s leg.

“Aww you miss us that bad?”

“Was going to wait till you came back to do anything.” you mumble and Monty grins fingers palming at the tent in your pants.

“So you haven’t done anything for the past four days? Impressive. Scott, how fast do you think he’ll come if we touch him.”

“Who said we were going to touch him?”

“I don’t think we can be that cruel to him Scott, it would be torture..” Monty pouts a little and Scott just laughs.

“Oh no we’re going to touch him, but first, he’s going to make sure we feel good. Isn’t that right Y/N, be a good boyfriend and make us finish. If you’re good and don’t come before we do, well we’ll make sure the rest of the week is something you never forget.”

“I go first!” Monty cuts in front of whatever else Scott was going to say, laughing a little.

You huff a little, Scott’s hand is playing with your dick and you want to moan but your mouth is currently filled with Monty’s cock and you huff through your nose again, tongue pushing against the head of his cock, your teeth scraping lightly against the shaft.

“Fuck Y/N. Jesus I swear not being with you for a few days has really made you get better.”

“Nah you’re just desperate.” Scott comments and you pull back from Monty’s dick long enough to glare.

“We’ll see what you say once he’s finished and it’s your turn.” You growl a little and can see Scott’s face pink.

“Oh damn Y/N, I think Scott likes that!” Monty sounds like he’s going to continue the taunts so you make a point of returning your mouth to his cock and running your hand against his balls in order to get whatever he was about to say to dissolve into just moans.

”So?” You smirk at Scott who pants slightly, Monty’s half asleep, and half hard from watching you give Scott a blowjob in front of him after he’d came in your mouth.

“Okay fine, you’ve gotten better, and Monty is just desperate.”

“So you must be too.”

“Well not anymore.” Scott laughs a little when his hand runs up your cock and you moan thrusting into his hand.

“Who’s desperate now?”


	41. Desperate: Smut Scott/Reader/Monty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monty/Male Reader/Scott Reed, SMUT, Monty and Scott surprise reader at his house while his parents are away

When your parents had said they’d be leaving you home alone for the entirety of spring break you’d almost cheered with joy. While it was only a week, it was a week alone with both fo your boyfriends, Monty and Scott. You’d been so excited that it was all you could talk about in the two days leading up to the break that your parents had officially told you.

“Y/N.”

“It’s gonna be-”

“Y/N, babe.” Monty hisses smacking your arm and you frown.

“What?”

“Did you forget we’re both going out of town on spring break, to tour colleges?”

“The entire break?” You’re already prepared to start sulking but Scott grins a little.

“We can always video chat.”

“But it’s not the same.”

“Well it’s either that or being stuck alone with your hand babe.”

“I’m going to be stuck with my hand anyways!” You scoff and Scott laughs, Monty joins in after a moment and then leans over and kisses you.

You’d only been gone maybe twenty minutes, it wasn’t long enough for anything to happen, you were making yourself lunch and when you walked back into your room you were not expecting both Monty and Scott to be sitting on your bed half clothed pulling apart from making out.

“Hey Y/N, your room is a mess, like a warzone in-” Monty doesn’t finish you’r shoving yourself between him and Scott already feeling you cock hard against Monty’s leg.

“Aww you miss us that bad?”

“Was going to wait till you came back to do anything.” you mumble and Monty grins fingers palming at the tent in your pants.

“So you haven’t done anything for the past four days? Impressive. Scott, how fast do you think he’ll come if we touch him.”

“Who said we were going to touch him?”

“I don’t think we can be that cruel to him Scott, it would be torture..” Monty pouts a little and Scott just laughs.

“Oh no we’re going to touch him, but first, he’s going to make sure we feel good. Isn’t that right Y/N, be a good boyfriend and make us finish. If you’re good and don’t come before we do, well we’ll make sure the rest of the week is something you never forget.”

“I go first!” Monty cuts in front of whatever else Scott was going to say, laughing a little.

You huff a little, Scott’s hand is playing with your dick and you want to moan but your mouth is currently filled with Monty’s cock and you huff through your nose again, tongue pushing against the head of his cock, your teeth scraping lightly against the shaft.

“Fuck Y/N. Jesus I swear not being with you for a few days has really made you get better.”

“Nah you’re just desperate.” Scott comments and you pull back from Monty’s dick long enough to glare.

“We’ll see what you say once he’s finished and it’s your turn.” You growl a little and can see Scott’s face pink.

“Oh damn Y/N, I think Scott likes that!” Monty sounds like he’s going to continue the taunts so you make a point of returning your mouth to his cock and running your hand against his balls in order to get whatever he was about to say to dissolve into just moans.

”So?” You smirk at Scott who pants slightly, Monty’s half asleep, and half hard from watching you give Scott a blowjob in front of him after he’d came in your mouth.

“Okay fine, you’ve gotten better, and Monty is just desperate.”

“So you must be too.”

“Well not anymore.” Scott laughs a little when his hand runs up your cock and you moan thrusting into his hand.

“Who’s desperate now?”


	42. Leftie:Scott/Male Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott Reed/Male reader, reader has a twin and Scott has trouble telling them apart, reader finally clues him in that he’s left handed

It was always you and your brother, or ‘those twins’ or those two, never as individuals. The few times you’d manage to do things separate from your twin brother either people would ask ‘where the other one is’ or assume you were him and he was you, which is what you got for being identical twins. You’d made jokes for a while that being into guys was the only thing that was different about the two of you, the only thing people would recognise but of course your brother discovers he’s bisexual and that plan goes out of the window at age thirteen. You both try to give yourselves specific styles but it’s far too expensive for your parents to do more than get you different colours or the occasional full outfit, it wasn’t enough for you to completely reinvent yourself and you weren’t able to switch schools so that idea dies when you’re fourteen.

When you’d started Liberty high in the middle of the school year you were waiting for everyone to lump you with your brother, to become the weird twins. But your brother finds Clay Jensen and then Scott Reed finds them kissing and gets pissed, you’re confused until Clay explains that it’s your brother, not you and Scott marches up to you, asks you out, waits for you to say yes and then kisses you.

“Thank god I was about to be pissed at Clay for giving me advice on how to ask you out only for him to have stolen you. Why didn’t you tell me you had a twin?”

“I thought it was obvious?”

“Not to me, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you or your brother in the same place.” He shrugs a little and you laugh smiling at him.  
“Well that’s a first.”

“Mhmm so do you want to go on a date with me?”

“Like to dinner? Like an actual date?”

“Well the movies first, then dinner as a second date?”

The date goes well, it goes so well you end up inviting Scott to dinner with your parents, Clay comes, the date of your brother and your parents seem relieved that you’ve both found someone you can be with, neither of them comment how different Scott and Clay are, at least on the surface they seem to be. You wonder if your brother and Clay talk about things the way you and Scott do or if they just spend most of the night making out like the two of you do after the movie date’s you go on.

“You’ve been dating for months and the only thing you can use to tell us apart is our eyebrows?”

“Well what else should i use!” Scott huffs and glares at you, you and your brother laugh.

“Scott, babe, I’m left handed.” You wave your hand and him and Scott blinks, staring at you.

“You’re fucking what???”

“Left handed.. Wait did you seriously not know???”

“No! How was I supposed to!!”

“Everyone knows!!”

“Okay well sorry I was so distracted by your wonderful face and personality that i managed to miss the fact you’re freaking left handed.”

“Wait you didn’t know your own boyfriend was left handed?”

“Shut up Clay!”


	43. Battle: Scott/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott Reed/Male Reader, Pokemon AU, reader tries to impress Scott by getting better at battling

Scott Reed was the top trainer at liberty school. He was unbeatable, well that’s what everyone had said, and so far it was proving true. No matter the team he’d been up against he always managed to come out on top or with a win. People said his battling style was strategic but also with a good watch value, you’d never be bored watching him battle. A few people would whisper he was going to be a gym leader one day, if he’d ever manage to settle on a pokemon type to use of course. Like most of the students he hadn’t decided which type he preferred most and you knew that’s one of the reasons he always won. His pokemon all top levels even though their types were so wildly different.

You weren’t at the bottom, but you weren’t far from it, you knew he’d never notice you, not until you’d seen him talking to a few students who had moved up in the ranks, they’d leveled up a few of their weaker pokemon and beaten enough people that they rose in ranks. As you watch Scott joking with them you devise a plan, you’re going to train harder and battle better and rise in ranks so Scott will talk to you.

You grin returning home and then looking through your pokedex to try to find any pokemon that you can train up. You’d been watching the pokemon that other trainers were using, trying to figure out which types would beat them. Assuming they weren’t going to switch types in the next few weeks you figured you’d be safe with a mix of water and ground. You made sure they were dual type, just in case anyone tried to throw a curveball at you.

You’d managed to jump three slots in the school ranking, it wasn’t enough for really anyone to notice you, you knew Scott didn’t notice you at all, he wasn’t concerned with someone basically from the bottom moving a fraction upwards.

”And on the other side we have Y/N, he’s been slowly moving up the ranks in his school but this is his first battle in the arena!” You smile to the crowd, your friends are cheering you on and you try not to look too afraid when you spot Scott sitting in the stands. You assume he;s not there for you and wonder which one of his friends is battling today. You think you saw Clay prepping in the locker rooms and you wouldn’t be surprised if that’s who Scott was here to support. You know you still have a ways to go till you’re up against Clay, he was ranked exactly in the middle of all the competitions, he always did average, but being consistent was just as good as winning top battles.

You send out your ralts, it’s an odd move considering your opponent has sent out a Mawlie but you hope your leveling and stat increases will at least buy you some time to heal your other pokemon and then win, considering they’ve just sent out their last.

You grinning from the first place spot on the podium, you were surprised that you had one considering it was down to both you and your opponents last pokemon and your last hp for each of them. You’re not really paying attention as you return to the pokemon center. A few people congratulate you and few even ask for training tips they must’ve been watching you.

“Hey, Y/N, right?” You turn to Scott who grins at you as you’re leaning on the counter as your pokemon are healing.

“Yeah , Scott right, aren’t you like number one in the school?” You laugh trying to play off that you already know his rank.

“Yeah you’ve gone up in rank pretty quickly, you up for a friendly battle?” he grins tilting his head and you nod.

“On one condition.” You grin at him, trying not to blush when he nods before you’ve even said anything.

“You haven’t even heard what I was going to say…”

“Well it can’t be anything bad.. So what is it?” He leans forward slightly.

“You have to go on a date after we battle.”


	44. Family: Scott/male Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott Reed/Male Reader, Starting a family

“I had the weirdest dream last night.” Scott laughs shaking his head and you look up from the paper you’re grading.

“Hm what was it?”

“You were there and it was halloween, but also christmas and you were super upset cause I’d bought you like wine and I was like babe just take the gift and you got pissed and was like ‘Scott I’m pregnant I can’t have wine! You’re tearing this family apart.” Scott laughs and you snort as well.

“Wow maybe it’s trying to tell us something, guess you shouldn't’ be with a guy, or at least one who can’t get pregnant like me.” Scott laughs again and shrugs.

“I like the idea of starting a family with you.”

“Really?”

“I mean why not, we both finally have stable jobs, and you have time off because of training.”

“Oh yeah cause I want to spend my time off running around after a toddler.”

“Babies don’t age that fast babe.”

“Mhmm, says the one who would be working while I’m a stay at home dad.”

“Isn’t that what you want? To train our son to smoke all the other little league players out there?”

“I think the team might be against a professional baseball player coaching all their kids.”

Scott refuses to admit he’s crying but you’ve managed to catch a few photos with him tearing up and the video your mom got of you surprising him with the puppy has more than enough tears.

“I didn’t think this was the family you wanted to start.”

“Well my cousin said they couldn’t take care of him, and I figured a puppy is basically a baby, since we’ve never raised either so this is probably safer to start with.” You offer and Scott nods wiping tears from his face before holding the puppy in his arms.

”Dixon! You leave the nice lady alone!” You chase after Dixon, who’s at least twice the original size he was before, he turns from where he’d been about to charge the woman holding a sandwich and starts to run towards you. You grimace a little expecting him to tackle you but instead find yourself flat on your back, Scott hovering over you, Dixon splayed on top of you both, you laugh and Dixon barks, wagging his tail and Scott grins shoving the papers he’d managed to keep from getting soaked in the puddle into your face.

“What your papers for a transfer finally came in?” You laugh, transferring had been something Scott had joked about in order to get on a playing route closer to where you taught at the college.

“Sort of, well not that at all, but like something that can change our future, if you want.” Scott nods to the papers and you sit up, smoothing them out and reading over the adoption approval four times before your brain registers what it means and how excited you are.

“Well we need a house first yeah?” You laugh at Scott who nods jingling his car keys at you.

“I’ve set up a couple of open house viewings, they’re a little far away from your classes but very much in our price range.”

The house you’ve fallen in love with is an almost one hour commute away from your teaching job, it’s farther away than the others but the price and size make up for it, there’s an entire extra room, that could be a second guest room or a playroom for your child whenever you actually adopt, not to mention the child’s room, and a joint office for you and scott, as well as the master bedroom and two full bathrooms. There’s a huge yard for Dixon and you know Scott will love hiking through the forested area that backs up to the property with him. You’re not seeing a downside, and it isn’t until the realtor mentions how there’s three other bids in on the house already.

“So I guess if we bid high we might have to put the family dream on hold.” You pout a little and Scott nods agreeing.

“Well I’ve always wanted to try out being the fun uncle first anyways.”


End file.
